Infinity (Mugen)
by Enoemos07
Summary: Being trapped in endless loop of torture of being experimented on by Hisashi Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku, a 9 years old boy ran away from the underground laboratory, he searched for his freedom and eliminates any nuisances that tried to stop him in sight. Vigilante!Izuku
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Midoriya Izuku laid on a rock hard bed, constricted by chains, he was unable to move, Izuku trembled in fear, awaiting for the so called "play time" with Hisashi. The white walls were covered with blood and different sorts of "toys" laid on a metal tray on a table.

Izuku only waited

and waited as he uncontrollably trembled

and finally.

The door creaked open, a grown man with short black hair stepped in the cold concrete floor with brown leather shoes. The tension of the room increasing as the man in formal attire stepped towards Izuku. A maniac grin spread on the man's face, he finally said slowly.

"So... Shall we begin our fun time? Izuku."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until ear piercing screams echoed through the hallway of the underground laboratory as Hisashi slowly stab a knife covered in green liquid in Izuku's thigh. Hisashi was laughing uncontrollably in the most disturbing way. Izuku only screamed and screamed.

And wished.

Izuku wished and wished his screams would reach someone, he wished that heroes would come and save him, he wished that someone could pull him out of this endless trail of torture and so he screamed.

Even though deep down he knew nobody would hear him, he knew that it was all just his imagination, he knew it and he hated it, he hated how nobody ever came, he hated how nobody would drag him out of this endless loop of pain, he hated everything, he just want it to end.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted as Hisashi stabbed another knife soaked with purple liquid in his other thigh slow and steadily Hisashi was laughing maniacally, Izuku didn't like how Hisashi always seems to enjoy seeing his pain, didn't like how Hisashi's eyes flared though him with thirst of his blood, didn't like Hisashi's creepy laughs, didn't like how Hisashi would treat him as if he was some lifeless toy.

More blood curling screams flowed in the air.

It only stopped after an hour.

Izuku was left breathless on the bed, the chains no longer holding his freedom. He gasped repeatedly for air, Hisashi whispered into Izuku's ear with a low voice.

"I have got to go... Farewell **My little Izuku**."

**My little Izuku** rang once again in Izuku's mind, sending shivers down his spine as he watches the man leave, slowly disappearing out of his sight.

Izuku leaned towards the wall and walked to the hallway, he made his way to his favourite place of the laboratory, The library.

Izuku was smart, he was extremely smart for a 9 years old, he had read all the books in the two-storey library at least thrice. He didnt know if he was considered "smart", he didn't know the definition of "normal" as a 9 years old.

There was a librarian, she was a kind woman, Izuku liked her, her name is Inko, she would bring new books in the library every once in a while, she had told Izuku the history of this laboratory briefly. She said that the laboratory was originally filled with young aspiring scientists, Hisashi was their teacher, he was a kind and caring man, according to Inko an "incident" came up one day and it changed Hisashi into a crazy mad scientist, Inko herself claimed that she wasn't sure of the reason. Izuku always thought she was lying knowing that Inko was married to Hisashi, he thought there was no way that Inko didnt know about the details, however he never bring himself to pry because Inko's expression would always sadden when she talks about Hisashi, Izuku liked Inko, so he didn't want to upset her, he wanted Inko to be happy.

"Oh my god, Izuku sweetheart what happened to you!"

Inko couldn't help but exclaimed in fear as she saw Izuku's limping form and blood drippling from his thighs. Izuku stayed silent as Inko carefully supported Izuku and brought him to a nearby sofa in the library. She settled Izuku on the sofa. Izuku leaned on the sofa, showing obvious exhaustion, Inko didnt asked further about what happened as she knew it must be one of Hisashi's "play time" again.

"I-inko-san I feel dizzy... I think it might be the side effects of the medicine.."

Izuku managed to mutter the words out softly. Inko's showed a worried expression.

_( A/N Inko will have a powerful healing Quirk in this fanfiction please dont mind too much. Thank you)_

Inko-san sent words of care as she used her quirk on Izuku, immediately Izuku felt a lot better, he allowed himself mumble out a soft "Thank you" barely holding himself together. Inko only showed a small soft smile hinting obvious sadness in her eyes and she observed Izuku's exhausted form.

When Izuku's breath became even again, Inko brought a story book into Izuku's sight, Izuku's emerald green eyes observed the book with curiosity, Inko finally spoke.

"Izuku, I bought a new book yesterday, this is a story called 'A nine years old's daily', I thought you might be interested in how this as.. you know..."

Inko trailed off as she complete the sentence with an unaudible voice, however Izuku has fully understood what Inko meant, he was grateful for the story book, he always wanted to know about how kids around his age acted and what they would do every day. He received the book with two hands and bowed at Inko as a sign of respect. Izuku allowed himself to drift into the new story book and Inko only chuckled warmly and walked off, leaving Izuku in his very own world of imagination.

The book was.. amusing, Izuku for once learnt the definition of "normal" and he learnt 9 years old kids are often out there hanging out with friends and they had to go to school, but most importantly they were **happy**, they weren't broken, they weren't stuck in an endless loop of pain.

That was also the time Izuku learnt for the fact that he is "abnormal".

Oddly enough,

He felt... Anger

he was angry he couldn't be normal, he was angry that Hisashi ruined him, broke him forever, he was angry nobody had ever came to his rescue, he was angry at how powerless he always was.

Rage was boiling through Izuku.

Unknowingly a voice whispered to Izuku.

**_It is his fault It is his fault_**

**_Hisashi Hisashi Hisashi_**

Izuku clenched his fists

**_It is his fault_**

**_it is his fucking fault!_**

Izuku gritted his teeth.

**_Revenge_**

**_Revenge_**

**_Revenge Reveng Revenge!!!_**

**_Kill him kill him kill him... Kill him_**

**_KILL HIM!!_**

Izuku was snapped out of his anger and his eyes shot up to Inko when he heard Inko's sweet voice.

"Izuku~ How do you like the book?"

Izuku went silent, he was just exhausted. He was just tired. He just wanted everything to end. He wished for nothing more.

Under Inko's worried glance, Izuku replied with a quiet voice.

"It is ... nice"

Inko smiled warmly again, contented with the answer Inko walked off again.

Izuku decided he was exhausted, more than ever, he allowed himself to drift into dreamland.

**In another random room in the laboratory.**

"Hisashi! I don't understand! Why are you doing this!"

Inko screamed at her husband with clear tears brimming in her eyes. Hisashi who is currently working on a new project didn't even spare Inko a glance. He only replied coldly.

"Mind your own business, Inko."

Inko, frustrated, didnt give up easily, she only tried even harder.

"But that poor boy Izuku! He doesn't deserve this! Hisashi you have traumatized that poor boy! He doesn't even smile anymore! What is wrong with you, the man I married wasn't this cold-hearted and cruel!!"

Hisashi irritated, finally snapped and shouted at Inko.

"Shut up you bitch!! LEAVE ME ALONE! Who do you think you even are?? You have no place to tell **ME** what to do!"

Inko was not intimated in the slightest bit she continued to protest against the man's nonsense, she refused to give in.

"I AM JUST TELL YOU WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU! IZUKU DOESN'T DESERVE THI-"

Hisashi only interrupted Inko not with another sentence, but a knife stabbed in her stomach.

He whispered roughly in her ears.

"Good night Inko."

Short and simple.

Inko was left wordless, unable to speak, she was in shock, she choked out more blood before falling in darkness.

**Back in the library**

_In Izuku's dream._

_Hisashi was seen holding a knife, it wasn't covered with any sorts of chemical this time it was just a knife, Izuku was only 7 years old that time Hisashi leaned towards Izuku, with a low faint laugh, he cracked a smile._

_"Let's try something a bit different today Izuku..."_

_Inko was there too restricted by chains on a wall it was her mission to heal Izuku after the experiment as stated by Hisashi. She was muted by a metal mask, completely powerless as she watched the experiment in fear._

_Izuku was confused, confused and scared, something "new" was never something good Hisashi looked a bit more crazed then usual, izuku attempted to squint his eye shut only for his right eye to be forcefully pull open._

_Hisashi was laughing he carefully aim the knife in Izuku's left eye and rapidly stabbed the knife in his eye, pulling the eyeball out as blood came pouring out madly, the organs and optical nerves behind the eye was cut off , Izuku screamed louder than he ever did after two seconds Izuku immediately fainted. Hisashi put his eyeball in a glass-container, the chains released Inko, she immediately healed Izuku, and Hisashi had quietly disappeared as Inko was distracted healing Izuku._

**Izuku shot awake from his sleep**, he breathed heavily, his eyes darted around, searching for Inko, the green haired woman was nowhere to be seen. Izuku had assumed that Inko went out somewhere to get some food or stuff.

The boy unaware of Inko's death took slow steps towards the book shelf, ready to read more books before the door was violently swung open.

There stood Hisashi, he had a pissed expression. Izuku visibly flinched at the sight of an angry Hisashi. Hisashi rarely came to the library, every time he came here it wouldn't be anything good, Izuku stayed silent and waited for Hisashi to speak.

The news hit Izuku like a truck

**"I killed ****Inko."**

Izuku froze. Wordless, he was in pure shock.

_Inko-san... No no this can't be_

_Inko-san_

_Inko-san_

Izuku thought of how Inko would comfort him and how excited she would be, beaming with joy when she gets a new book for Izuku.

Poor Izuku couldn't move, it wasn't long until the voice came in again.

It started faintly but eventually got louder and louder, covering his own thoughts and overcoming Hisashi's stupid comments.

**Revenge**

**Revenge**

**Revenge**

**Revenge**

**For Inko**

**Inko Inko Inko Inko! **

Izuku opened his mouth attempting to speak, however only end up choking on his words.

"Izuku, oh Izuku why feel bad over that stupid woman?"

Hisashi taunted further, seemingly enjoy watching Izuku breaking down.

Izuku gasped repeatedly, tears were uncontrollably trailing down his cheeks, he clenched his fist as he other hands desperately grabbed on the middle of his shirt.

"**My little Izuku** how pathetic, pathetic."

**My little Izuku...**

_I.. I ain't yours, I was never your little Izuku._

**_Revenge._**

_Yes revenge!_

**_For Inko_**

**_For yourself._**

_It is Hisashi's fault. _

"Here is the knife... I killed Inko with, take it as a present **Izuku, my Izuku**"

Hizashi let out an amusing laugh before turning his back to Izuku, walking towards the exit. Izuku could only see red in sight, he shakingly moved towards the knife dropped on the floor next to him. The idea of stabbing Hisashi is oddly tempting.

Izuku's hands were shaking as he slowly and carefully picked up the knife, Hisashi's back was still visible.

Izuku held the knife with both hands as he pointed the knife at Hisashi's back, he dashed towards Hisashi as fast as he could stabbing the knife into the man's back.

Blood scattered all around the library floor, even dirting the bookshelves and staining some books. Hisashi choked out blood.

He turned around and glared at Izuku before collapsing to the ground.

He angrily muttered out.

"Stupid brat.. STUPID BRAT BRAT!! USELESS AN-"

Izuku didn't allow the man to finish, he was not satisfied with one stab he continued stabbing Hisashi, having no intention to stop.

Hisashi would scream and scream like how Izuku did.

Hisashi would cry and cry like how Izuku did.

Hisashi would look so helpless and helpless like how Izuku did.

Izuku thought that Hisashi deserved it, a satisfied grin grew on Izuku's face, Izuku had a crazed expression, he only wanted revenge, he was happy that Hisashi got to taste what he has to go through everyday.

That is right Izuku **didn't need** any heroes, he could be his own hero, just like this.

Izuku let out a faint laugh before giving a last stab right in Hisashi's heart.

Izuku was more than happy seeing the broken form of Hisashi himself. It was certain Hisashi had stopped breathing in the middle of Izuku stabbing him in damage of his organs. Izuku pulled out the knife, smiling to it, blood of Hisashi scribbled on the tip of the knife, lingering at the edge on it.

Izuku made his way to the hallway, killing every scientist and assistant that Hisashi had in sight. He no longer felt maniac, he was just empty, more empty than ever. He just wanted freedom, it was all Izuku ever wished for.

He had sworn he would kill everyone in sight that tries to stop him from reaching his goal.

For this once Izuku didn't want to care about others anymore,

For this once Izuku wanted to be selfish

And unknowingly to Izuku, he had shattered his last part of humanity that very night.


	2. Chapter 2 New life

Izuku found himself lost in nowhere after running away from the underground laboratory, he was conscious and his awareness of his surrounding raised at the sight of an unknown place.

Izuku gripped on his knife strongly, after detecting no signs of danger Izuku proceeded moving forward, he found himself in a dark alleyway.

A muffled sound caught Izuku's attention, it sounded like a man and a young girl (?)

Izuku got closer out of curiosity. He didn't really cared even if it was dangerous.

He heard voices as he stepped further in.

"Come on stay still you stupid brat."

"Mmf- He-hel- mmmff-!"

Izuku peeked from the wall, there stood a girl with brown hair, she looked like she was 9 years old, the man was attempting to tie her up with a rope, she kept struggling.

**Kidnapping. **

Someone was being kidnapped.

Izuku thought if she was kidnapped she might have to be trapped into an endless loop of pain like how Izuku did, he didn't like the idea of an innocent kid being tortured like how Izuku did. Izuku clenched on his knife harder, he dashed towards the man and slashed the man's back in a swift motion.

The girl's eye widened in shock, the man was obviously annoyed, he glared at Izuku intensely before throwing a punch at Izuku in which Izuku dodged by ducking under it he stabbed the man's stomach and pulled out the knife before slashing the man's eyes. More blood stained his white lab gown.

The brown-haired girl watched in terror, Izuku looked over to girl emotionlessly, she only seems took gasp more as tears streamed down her cheeks unstoppingly as Izuku slowly approached her and raised his knife she squinted her eyes.

**This is the end.**

The girl thought and waited for her death, instead of meeting with death, she felt the ropes around her loosening, she was left in shock as she slowly opened her eye, there stood a boy with curly hair, looking down on her, he seemed to be around her age too. The was a moment of silent as Izuku slowly observed the girl, searching for any signs of threat while putting his knife close to the girl's throat.

The girl held her breathe as Izuku found no signs of threat on her, he pulled his knife away from her. The brown haired girl stuttered slowly in Izuku's surprise.

"Umm.. W-who.. Uhh are you?..."

Izuku could see her attempting to smile and be friendly with Izuku, seeing how the girl is in fear Izuku offered her a hand, the girl was hesitant to grab it but took it at last.

**Who is this kid with a eyepatch..? He also wore a lab gown stained with blood? It is weird.**

The girl thought as she got up slowly with the support of Izuku.

**But since he saved me, he is probably a good person!**

"My-my name is Uraraka Ochaco! Nice to meet you."

Ochaco spoke and beamed hesitantly at Izuku, Izuku was shocked that Ochaco was willing to talk to him, he didn't say much, Izuku mumbled.

"Izuku..."

Ochaco looked confused for a moment but realized that the boy was saying his name, shr beamed at delight over the fact the boy was friendly and willing to get to know her.

"Izuku-kun! What are you doing out so late, where are your parents?"

Ochaco asked worriedly.

Izuku was confused, shouldn't the girl be worried about herself more than a broken bloody murderer? Izuku spoke softly.

"Uraraka-San please don't worry about me, let's find your parents first.."

Ochaco was surprised at how monotone the boy sounded. She opened her mouth to protest but the boy's emerald eyes glared at girl and it was enough to send her the message that she couldn't protest. She silently nodded. Izuku spoke again.

"Uraraka-San do you know where we are?"

Ochaco nodded her head before responding.

"Yes, I will know the way once we get out of the alley.. But I don't know how."

Izuku nodded in confirmation. Izuku looked up..

**Pipes, they can be used for climbing, the buildings aren't so tall either, I think I can carry Uraraka-san up there.. **

Without a word Izuku picked Ochaco up with his left arm and climbed up the walls, using the pipes as support.

"Ehh? Izuku-kun what are you doing!"

Ochaco was moving and sending worried glances at Izuku.

"Shut up and stop moving..."

Izuku muttered under his breath, annoyed at the girl's unnecessary movement. Ochaco stopped moving, Izuku eased his way to the roof of a building. Placing Ochaco down, she was looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Do you know where we are now?"

Izuku asked plainly, as if he didn't not just climbed up a wall with someone in his arm.

Uraraka snapped out of her shock and was immediately fascinated by the boys's skills display.

"Izuku-kun! That was sooooo cool! It was amazing you were like a uhh ninja! And it was so-"

"Uraraka-san please answer my question."

Izuku cut her off, not a bit fazed by her praise.

Ochaco sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she apologized.

"I am sorry.. I got carried away. Hehe.."

Ochaco pointed at an residential building.

"That is where I live!"

She exclaimed in relief, Izuku said nothing he jumped off the roof to the streets, landed safely and looked back at Ochaco, signaling her to do it too. Ochaco was scared she didn't dare she looked around helplessly like a lost kitten. Izuku sighed in exhaustion.

"I will catch you."

He stated simply, loud enough for Ochaco to hear, with that Ochaco took careful hesitant steps towards the edge and jumped, her eyes shut closely. Izuku caught her as promised.

And carefully put her down.

"Let's go. Lead."

Ochaco nodded slowly, recovering from shock from the fall.

The walk to Ochaco's home was in comfortable silent.

"OCHACO!!!!!"

A woman who looks like Ochaco and assumingly the woman's husband shrieked in unison as they jumped to hug Ochaco.

Izuku had assumed them to be Ochaco's parents, he watched from behind as the family took their time hugging and crying together. Izuku turned around and was about to leave before he heard Ochaco calling his name again.

"Izuku-kun? Where are you going?"

She asked curiously. The whole family's attention was now on him.

Izuku only turned back and shrugged. Ochaco grabbed his hand and pulled Izuku in their house. Ochaco's parents watched in fear as they observed the boy, Ochaco gasped. The boy was covered in countless of scars, some even fresh, blood stained his white dirty lab gown. Freckles brushed his face and he wore a eyepatch, covering his left eye. Ochaco was only able to get a clear look at the boy's features under lights.

Izuku gripped tightly on his knife, sensing for any signs of threat Ochaco's parents might show.

"Th-this is Izuku-kun. He uhh saver me from a kidnapper."

Izuku stayed silent he stood in the doorway.

Ochaco's parents grew worried again as they heard the news that Ochaco was kidnapped asking her about the details. Ochaco smiled at them and said it is fine because Izuku had saved her.

Ochaco's parents seemed quite hesitant to welcome Izuku in their house.

"You don't have to let me in if you are so disgusted by me."

Izuku stated coldly under the stares the Uraraka Family was giving him. He got a feeling they were all silently judging how ugly his scars looked and how broken his fragile form looked.

To Izuku's surprised Ochaco's mother embraced Izuku warmly while thanking him for saving their dear daughter.

They cried and smiled.

Izuku didn't cry, he didn't smile, but he was happy, he felt warm and welcomed.

After they welcomed Izuku in Ochaco's parents introduced themselves.

_(A/N I don't think the names of Uraraka Ochaco's parents are revealed yet, so I will just make up a random name, it will be changed when their names are revealed one day. I will not introduce their quirks as Horikoshi Kouhei had not announced it yet, thank you.)_

"I am Uraraka Nagisa my husband is Uraraka Yagami."

Nagisa introduced herself and her husband to Izuku.

"Izuku..."

Izuku muttered softly, barely audible.

"Izuku-kun do you have a last name?"

Izuku shook his head in reply. Nagisa was okay with it and took Izuku In their apartment.

"It is already midnight, kids you haven't had your dinner yet right? How about we eat something."

Ochaco nodded eagerly as she cheered for dinner.

Izuku only stayed silent, he was not fond of eating, not like he was never really allowed to have a proper meal.

Ochaco led Izuku to a carpet, they sat down on it and Izuku placed his knife next to him, Ochaco started chatting with him.

"Izuku-kun do you like heroes? Oh also you can call me Ochaco!"

Ochaco asked in a friendly demeanor.

**The heroes never came to my rescue..**

**They never did**

**Never even if I screamed countless of times**

**Heroes? What are heroes? Aren't they just pure fame diggers?**

"No. And sure Ochaco."

Izuku's answer shocked Ochaco, most kids she knew loved and adored heroes, they would play heroes and villains all the time. And the fact Izuku was so blunt made it even more believable.

"Why.. Don't you like heroes?"

Ochaco asked, feeling a bit heart broken from the answer she received.

"... Hero is just a title."

Izuku answered. Ochaco didn't understand?, title? Just a title? What was izuku talking about! Heroes are cool!

"But don't you think it is cool they save people from danger risking their lives?"

Ochaco asked.

Izuku replied with silence, he thought that the heroes would have saved him ages ago if they were really trying hard.

Ochaco's expression only saddened, Izuku didn't feel bad for the girl, he was only stating an opinion he held against the heroes.

Ochaco said timidly as she looked down the carpet, afraid that Izuku will be offended for it.

"I.. Want to be a hero.."

Izuku stayed unfazed, and silent.

Ochaco slowly looked up, realizing Izuku wasn't angry and he probably didn't even cared that much. Ochaco started another topic.

"Izuku-kun... Why did you not reply when I asked about your parents."

Silence...

"Izuku-kun ?"

Izuku stayed silent for a few seconds before mumbling out a few words just loud enough to be heard by Ochaco.

"It.. Is none of your business."

Ochaco was shocked. Stunned by the attitude Izuku was giving her.

"Oh.. I am sorry."

Ochaco managed to say, sounding defeated and obviously upset.

"Dinner is ready kids~"

Nagisa said interrupting the upsetting mood.

"Yayy~ let's go Izuku-kun!"

Ochaco immediately lit up and beamed towards Izuku. She ran towards the diner table.

Nagisa placed two plates of omelette curry rice on the dinner table, telling them to wash their hands before eating. Ochaco nodded energetically and took off to the washroom.

Izuku grabbed his knife and slowly followed Ochaco in the washroom as they washed their hands, they made their way to the diner table. Ochaco immediately dug in the food while exclaiming compliments such as delicious and yummy.

Izuku inspected the food carefully, remembering the time Hisashi had poisoned his food. Before taking a small bite of the omelette curry rice hesitantly, Ochaco finished the food quickly while Izuku took his time and only took a few bites, Ochaco had already finished her plate of food.

**Izuku couldn't taste anything- It was because of the poison Hisashi put in his food two months ago heavily damaging his taste buds. It was supposed to wear off after 3 months.**

Nagisa seeing how hesitant Izuku seems to be while eating couldn't help but ask.

"Izuku-kun do you not like the food?"

Izuku shook his head, before replying.

"I just have some.. Issues with my taste buds, I am not suppose to be able to taste anything for three months."

The Ochaco family looked at him with sympathy. Before Nagisa smiled and said that it is fine and they must be tired after the long night, and tucked them in bed.

**Midnight 3 am**

Izuku left a note next to Ochaco, he slowly opened the window, took a last glance at Ochaco's peaceful sleeping form, before jumping out of the window and jumping from roof to roof.

Ochaco was sound asleep and did not realized Izuku's absence, Izuku had faded his existence away from the Uraraka family, knowing that nothing good will be brought upon them if they were to keep a murderer in their home.

Izuku settled down in a dump, he found trash that he could use, a small bag, notebooks pens and darts. Izuku tied a rope with the bag and pulled it over his shoulder, he then put the pens and a blank notebook and the darts he found in the dump in his bag and climbed another wall making his way to a roof and started pondering aimlessly again.

It was not long until he encountered another crime again, it was a sexual assault attempt, three drunk man attempted to rape a high schooler.

**What was a high schooler doing out so late anyway?**

**The drunk men seems wealthy.. At least wealthy enough to drink so much until they were drunk. I could rob them and get their money.**

Izuku thought as he charged towards the drunk men, killed the fat one and dodged the other drunk man's fuzzy punches and kicks as he slashed one of his limps, causing it to disconnect with the man's body. Both of the drunk men fainted to blood loss.

Hot waters splashed on Izuku's back, burning it hot, Izuku didn't flinch at the pain, he turned around and met the last drunk man's eyes, he was a thin tall man with brown hair. His hands aiming towards Izuku, the high schooler gasped. Izuku assumed it was the man's quirk. He dodged the next water attack send by the man and slashed the man right in the heart, took out the knife again and chopped the man's head off.

Izuku went to the other two fainted drunk man and stabbed their hearts a few more times until he heard their breathing stopped, Izuku searched their bodies for their wallets and grabbed the bigger wallet and put all the other cash the other men had in that wallet, tossing away the useless cards.

The high schooler watched Izuku. Izuku turned to look at her. The high schooler shrieked.

"P-please have mercy!"

The high schooler had long brown hair tied in a pony tail, she was in her uniform still.

"What were you doing out so late?"

Izuku asked. Out of curiosity.

The girl seemed shocked that Izuku didn't kill her.

"M-me and my friend were d-doing a project we both umm.. fell asleep, I-I was walking home."

The girl replied shakingly.

"Oh."

"Where is your home."

Izuku asked bluntly in monotone.

The girl pointed towards an apartment building across the street.

"Okay, be careful miss. And don't ever tell anyone about this unless you want to end up like them."

Izuku said beforing climbing on the walls and disappearing again.

Izuku didn't know why he cared for a girl he never even met, he shrugged off his thoughts.

The girl got herself together and walked back to her home. The scene that occurred to her just now was still unbelievably realistic to her.

Izuku continued jumping from roof to roof, he was thinking of what to do next before recalling something he had read before.

_Vigilantes, they fight villains and travel around in their own will, vigilantes are almost basically a licenseless hero, however usage of quirks without a license is still illegal, therefore they are still considered as "criminals"_

**I could be a vigilante, traveling freely according to my own will sounds fun, it must be the definition of complete freedom.**

Izuku thought as he took off, excited to welcome himself to a new life of freedom.

And unaware of the trouble his new lifestyle would bring him.


	3. Chapter 3 Mugen and Izuku

Izuku is currently 14, he is a well-known vigilante, he was in his costume, it is a black hoodie and pants made with thick fabric, he also wore white knee pads to protect his knee and elbow. Izuku had covered his face with a black metal gas mask attached to his hood.

He was currently being chased by the pro-hero Eraserhead who had been placed on his case since four years ago.

"Old man you are getting slow!"

Izuku taunted and was satisfied when he felt Eraser glaring daggers through his back.

Throughout the years, Izuku had learnt.. To be sassy, he would taunt and sass the heroes when they chase him, especially Eraserhead, since he had sort of known Izuku for 4 years they had a weird relationship where Izuku would always taunt Eraser and genuinely found Eraser's irritated expression amusing.

They were jumping from roofs to roofs, Eraser would occasionally attempt to capture Izuku with his capture weapon.

Eraser tried to wrap izuku with his capture weapon, Izuku only ducked by crouching down before jumping a long distance to another roof, Eraser followed. Izuku laughed.

"Eraser~ you are getting old and slow! how old are you again? 30?"

"Mugen shut up."

Eraserhead replied, visibly annoyed.

"Nope~ no can do!"

Izuku chanted as he turned to face Eraser.

"Honestly, don't you even get tired of chasing me on a daily basis?"

"Yes, but if I leave you alone, you will only become more of a problem child!"

Eraser said as he shot his capture weapon at Izuku.

"Problem child? That is new Eraser! Are you adopting me now?"

Izuku parried the capture weapon with his sword as he replied.

**Stupid cheeky brat.**

Thought Eraserhead, he hated Izuku, he thought Izuku was an annoying arrogant brat, even though his skills had impressed Eraser, he was still annoying and troublesome.

Eraserhead blinked when Izuku threw darts at him despite knowing Izuku wasn't directing the aim at him, the moment he opened his eyes Izuku was nowhere to be seen. He was left with a pink sticky note attached to his shoulder.

_Don't age too much old man! _

_-Mugen_

Honestly Eraser couldn't figure out how Izuku even disappear out of his sight so quickly and sticking a sticky note on his shoulder at the same time.

Eraser sighed in exasperation. He made his way back to his apartment, it was already 2 am by the time he arrived.

He was greeted by a loud annoying man when he arrived home.

**Great.**

"Shoooooooouuta!!!"

Eraserhead was also know as Shouta Aizawa, a teacher at UA academy, he had lived with his husband Hizashi Yamada ever since graduation. Hizashi Yamada was also known as the voice hero, Present Mic. Their relationship were not made public as a large group of the society held hate against same sex marriage.

Shouta was annoyed as Hizashi wrapped his arms around him, Shouta just stood there, accepting his fate with a deadpan expression.

"You are so annoying."

"You still love me though."

Shouta could feel Hizashi's smug expression even if Hizashi had buried his head into Shouta's shoulder.

"Go away Hizashi."

Shouta pushed Hizashi away, he was just tired. Shouta practically dropped on the sofa and sat there, Hizashi just observed his husband's lifeless figure and took a sit next to Shouta.

"Let me guess. Mugen again?"

As Shouta gave a weak nod Hizashi silently cheered for the fact he had guessed correctly.

"That stupid brat. So annoying."

Shouta vented and Hizashi gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you even sure Mugen is a brat."

"No, in fact he uses a voice changer, however his height and how much he had grown ever since I met him is enough evidence to prove Mugen is an annoying brat."

Shouta groaned, just thinking of Mugen's unnecessary insults to him is enough to tick Shouta off.

"It has been 4 years-? 3 years? Nobody even know what quirk Mugen inherits and nobody so far have ever seen his face! I would say this Mugen guy is quite impressive."

Shouta groaned again, unamused.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is amazing... And annoying."

Hizashi only laughed at how defeated Shouta seems.

"Go sleep grumpy Oldman."

"Shut up cockatoo."

They both went to bed, the two men fell asleep as soon they laid on the bed, exhausted and tired from the long day of work.

**Back in Mugen's apartment.**

Izuku had changed out of his "costume" he currently looked like any ordinary Middle School student, his appearance was often described as "plain" he doesn't attract much attention, just a random ordinary student.

Izuku turned on his laptop before researching more online classes and started studying, even if he was a vigilante, he still felt like the need to get a proper education even if he already knew most of the things taught in the online classes for average middle school year 3 students, he still needed to know what standard kids at his age are at, so he could fit in and not stand out.

After a long sleepless night, the sun rose, it was already 5 am, Izuku changed into his sports attire, ready to go jogging, he grabbed his bag and took off.

Izuku jogged along beach nearby his apartment, he would always adore the sunrise as he jogged, for Izuku it is a form of relaxation, one of the very few things Izuku enjoyed.

As Izuku admired how the colour of the sky reflects on the sea he bumped into a wall.

Or so he thought.

"Mmmphh why isf fhere a random wall in the beacf?"

"Oh the wall stinks."

The "wall" snickered.

**Holy shit the wall talks.**

"Yeah I talk, little man."

**Holy Cow it reads minds.**

"Actually you are talking out loud."

"Ack!"

Izuku exclaimed as he stepped back.

He didn't see a wall, he saw a person with a weird cartoon face and blonde hair, he was relatively tall and looked strong.

"Hello little man!"

Izuku blinked, the man in front of his eyes looked familiar, where could Izuku have seen him?

"Little man?"

The cartoon man asked, tone a bit worried, however his smile remained unwavering.

It was then Izuku realized how rude he must have seemed referring to a complete stranger as a wall and "stinky".

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I don't mean to call you stinky even if you do stink, no offence."

Cartoon face is what Izuku decided to call the man.

Cartoon face snorted out rather loudly.

"Pffftt!! Hahaha!!! Don't worry little man! I am guessing you enjoy jogging in the morning too?"

Izuku was hesitant to reply, he observed Cartoon face until he decided Cartoon face looked completely harmless, he replied.

"Yeah."

It came out more monotone then Izuku wanted it to.

"I am Mirio Togata! Nice to meet you Little man."

"Cartoon face have a name..."

Izuku absently thought out aloud.

Mirio was not offended, instead he started laughing uncontrollably.

Izuku only stared, he was rude to Mirio, why was Mirio laughing? Should Mirio be offended by his technically insult?

"Little man! Haha! You indeed have an interesting pfft! sense of humour! Hahaha!!"

Mirio said between his laughs, Izuku found the scene weird, and well he had weirdo-zoned Mirio completely, and they had only met for a few minutes, Mirio was an impressive weirdo.

"Izuku."

Mirio stopped laughing, his cheerful smile was replaced with a slight confused one as he tilted his head to the right by a bit.

"Last name?"

"None, call me little man if you want. I don't mind Izuku either."

Izuku confirmed, Mirio to Izuku's relief didn't pry about Izuku not having a last name.

"Alright! Izuku it is! Call me Mirio in that case, just to be fair."

Izuku nodded.

"Mirio-san, you look familiar, have I seen you anywhere?"

Izuku asked a question that had been stuck in his mind ever since they met.

"Aha! I believe if you have seen the UA sports festival last year and this year you would have recognized me!"

Izuku had indeed seen the sports festival for years, he enjoyed analyzing everyone's quirks in the sports festival.

**Mirio Togata.. Mirio Togata.**

"Oh!"

Izuku exclaimed.

"You must a second year of the hero course?!"

"Bingo! Yes I am indeed a second year at UA hero course hahaha!"

Mirio said proudly.

"Oh my God, can I ask about your quirk? Is it possible to go underground without having to remove your clothes all the time? Is there a time limit? Have you ever got stuck in the floor?"

"Woah Woah calm down Izuku! I will answer your questions one by one as we jog together how about that?"

Mirio suggested. Izuku wasn't smiling, his eyes however was gleaming with excitement, Izuku nodded eagerly and started jogging with Mirio.

The two boys chatted enthusiastically as they jogged off in distance.

**In Tsukauchi's office.**

Tsukauchi was working on more documents and paper work when he was interruptdd by a knock on his door.

"It is Eraserhead."

The voice outside said, Tsukauchi welcomed Shouta in and they settled down.

"I apologize for the mess, I was just doing some paper work."

Tsukauchi said sheepishly. Shouta shrugged it off.

"I take it as this is about Mugen?"

Tsukauchi asked, Shouta nodded in confirmation.

"Mugen's quirk was never revealed, I tried erasing his quirk when he jump from roof to roof last night, he doesn't have a speed quirk, he speed remained the same even if I tried to erase his quirk, Tsukauchi, Mugen might just be quirkless, I couldn't even feel the switch of turning to quirk off when I attempted to erase his quirk, I have tried for years already, I am sure that Mugen is quirkless, or at least don't have a useful quirk."

Tsukauchi nodded. He agree with Shouta, Shouta had rational points, Mugen was still a mystery, the only information they have about Mugen is the fact he is probably around 13 - 17 years old, definitely not an adult, even if he had a voice changer he held a childish attitude and his sudden growth of height over the years had proven Mugen to be a teenager. They wasn't even sure of Mugen's gender, however since Mugen uses "Boku" (The term Japanese males commonly use to refer as themselves.) they had just assumed Mugen to be male and was never corrected either. The newest possible information about Mugen might be the fact that he is quirkless.

"Alright, thank you for the information, Aizawa. We will send more pros to Mugen if he causes any major trouble to the society, for now he is quite a harmless vigilante."

"Detective, is Mugen really a criminal if he doesn't use his quirk?"

"That is a good point, vigilante refers to people voluntarily taking duties that are usually done by heroes, however it is illegal because of illegal quirk use. If Mugen had never used a quirk, he might be able to get away with it if he is able to outsmart the laws."

Shouta gritted his teeth, he was frustrated however before Shouta ould comment Tsukauchi started speaking again.

"However, bringing deadly weapons around as a normal citizen is definitely against the law, a switch blade might be acceptable but I don't think anyone would bring a huge sword as "self defence", there is a great chance Mugen would not be able to get away with this."

Shouta sighed, it was so irritating, why wouldn't that stubborn damn vigilante just use his quirk for once and they would have a reason to arrest him when they caught him immediately?

"Alright, thank you detective."

Aizawa bowed to Tsukauchi before taking his leave.

"Have a nice day! Aizawa."

"Like wise."

Shouta's mind was directed to the mysterious vigilante the whole time as he walked towards UA Academy, readying himself for another day of hell.

**Back to Izuku**

Izuku had waved goodbye to Mirio, he was more than grateful to be able to ask him all those questions, Izuku looked at his notes, many new information of Mirio's quirk were added, Izuku at the very least, felt proud of himself.

Izuku felt more light-hearted than usual, it wasn't long until his eyes returned back to being dead.

As Izuku walked back home, he casually took out his phone and started checking out the daily hero news.

_New Young hero debuts! Introducing herself as Mount Lady..._

There was a clip to her debut fight, Izuku won't deny that he is super excited to go back to his apartment and start analysising the new hero's quirk, he even started running.

Over the years Izuku's hatred towards heroes had reduced, he understood there was nothing the heroes could have done about the "Underground laboratory" after learning the fact that nobody have known anything about it, not even its existence. Even though he wouldn't deny that he still held a little resentment against the heroes, he had gotten a lot better throughout the years.

Izuku would think of Ochaco from time to time, he doubted that the girl would even remember him, Izuku was curious about what had happened to Ochaco, of course, he wishes that she and her family is safe at all costs.

Unknowingly Izuku ran into another "wall".

**Fuck, why are there so many random walls.**

"Mmfff Thif wafl doesn't stfink as much asm the lasm one did?"

"Wall?"

A new voice had responded to Izuku. Izuku stepped back, he was greeted with another tall boy, he looked confused and well a bit pissed off.

"Wow, nice eyebags."

Izuku commented, the other glared.

**Wrong choice.**

"Okay, dude chill. I was just complimenting you, I mean in a way."

"Tch."

And with that the purple haired boy walked off.

**Geez what is that dude's problem? Puberty hit him too hard or what.**

Izuku sigh and walked back home in peace, his light hearted mood ruined by a certain grumpy teenager.

**A/N**

**Greetings, short note, there isn't a stable update schedule for this fanfiction, I write when I want to soo...**

**Well anyways, have a nice day. **


	4. Chapter 4 Hitoshi Shinsou

Izuku was doing his daily patrolling when it finally reaches 10 pm.

It was not even 5 minutes from when he started patrolling until he heard muffled sounds coming from the alleyway.

Izuku as a trouble seeker and well it was kind of his "job" searched for the source of the sound from above until he found two old people attempting to rob a teen.

**Eyebags...**

**It is Mr. Grumpy from this morning-?!**

If Izuku was a normal civilian he would have turned away and leave just because of his little "grudge" and bad impression of meeting this Mr. Grumpy. But Izuku was a hero in his own way, he couldn't just turn a blind eye to this situation happening in front of him.

Mr. Grumpy was being muted by a hand clamping his mouth shout, he was struggling hard and his eyes desperately wishing for help, he are absolutely terrified.

Letting out a sigh, Izuku jumped on one of the men from behind, immobilizing the enemy, he pulled his sword close to the man's throat, his partner looked angered, before his partner could run to him Izuku threatened.

"Come closer, I will not hesitate to cut his head off."

The man seemed to flinch a bit, but he regain his form quickly grabbed his knife and started charging out to Izuku recklessly, Mr. Grumpy was unmuted, the man charging towards Izuku letting out a cry of anger, Izuku was about to dodge when the man suddenly stopped.

**What?**

An familiar voice from this morning spoke.

"Drop you weapon, take your partner and go away, don't ever come back."

The man did as told, without an protest, even if his expression showed complete confusion.

**Holy- is that Mr. Grumpy's quirk?!**

**Brainwashing- it is amazing.**

Izuku stared in awe, before shaking himself out of it, however when he was about to turn and leave he felt a hand clinging on his arm.

**What-**

Izuku turned around, glaring at whoever clinging on him execpt he forgot they couldn't see him glaring through his gasmask.

"Uhh.."

Mr. Grumpy spoke. Izuku just stared- or glared.

"Thank you for umm I guess saving me."

Izuku was taken aback by the appreciation shown by Mr. Grumpy. Izuku nodded and took off- until he is pulled down again.

Okay Izuku was definitely annoyed.

"What the hell-"

Izuku snapped.

"Are you M-mugen?"

The purple haired boy with large Eyebags asked, almostly shyly.

"Yes?"

**What was it now? This kid tryna brainwash me to a police station or something? **

"Holy shit- You are Mugen? Mugen just saved me?"

Izuku decided that Mr. Grumpy was not so bad afterall. Izuku had never met any of his fans before, it felt a bit weird? The experience was new for Izuku, even though it was a bit weird, it was a good feeling.

"I have been aching to meet you!"

The boy in front of Izuku seems fidgety, it was a bit weird but Izuku just assumed it was normal for typical fanboys.

"I know this is weird but, I really want to be a hero and get in UA's hero course."

**Oh shit- this is a traa-**

"So sorry, but Mugen, dont move for 30 minutes."

The fanboy aura was gone, the teen was now speaking in monotone with a smirk on his face, obviously proud of himself. Izuku realised everything that the teen has put was fake.

Izuku couldn't move, no matter how hard he'd try.

**Kid, what a way to repay someone who just saved you!**

Izuku was fuming with rage.

**That ungrateful brat!**

But the teen has said something unbelievable.

"Mugen, my name is Shinsou Hitoshi, I only have a request."

What request would this random teenager want from Izuku? Stop his vigilanism? No freaking way.

"As mentioned, I want to enter UA hero course."

Izuku waited impatiently for the Hitoshi's so called request.

"I, don't have a quirk that can be used physically, as you can see my quirk is brainwash."

Brainwash was an impressive quirk to Izuku, Hitoshi looks like he is good at taunting others to talk too.

"I... I really adore you skills! Please be m-my mentor."

**What?**

Hitoshi bowed sincerely to the unmoving masked vigilante.

"I am sorry, I had to brainwash you, I knew there was no way you would agree to this, that is why- but I really want to be a hero, I know my quirk will be useless in the entrance exam so please be my mentor? Sorry it had to lead to this but I will send you to the police if you disagree."

**Great, I am being blackmailed.**

Izuku thought that tutoring a brat despite him being one too- is probably better than being turned in to the police and telling them about his shitty life story.

Hitoshi released Izuku.

Izuku sighed in relief and disappointment.

"Yeah, sure whatever brat."

Hitoshi lit up immediately, a wide happy smile broading his face. Izuku sighed once again.

**This brat will kill me, I swear.**

"So when do you want to start?"

Izuku asked in a bored tone, trying hard not to yawn and seem too disrespectful.

"Is tomorrow fine?"

Hitoshi asked, almost anxiously.

"Yeah sure, got a location where I won't get catch?"

Hitoshi seems to be deep in thought for a while. Izuku could only guess he doesn't have an exact location.

"I guess, I can train with you near the beach with my civilian look."

Hitoshi's eyes widened, obviously curious about how the mysterious vigilante looked.

"That... Is it.. really okay?"

"Yeah, don't give me away though, I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you do."

Hitoshi stiffened at the threat. But nodded at last, they switched contacts and part ways afterwards.

\--

Hitoshi laid on his bed, staring blankly into the ceiling and processing his meeting with Mugen today. It was simply an unbelievable experience, Mugen was far from what he imagined him to be. Hitoshi always thought Mugen held a childish and cheery personality and flowed with positivity, also he might have expected Mugen to be a bit annoying and sass every second. But after his meeting with Mugen today, Hitoshi had learnt that Mugen was completely opposite than who he thought Mugen was, Mugen is bored and easily irritated, he seemed tired of everything and completely not energetic.

Hitoshi sighed and turned on his phone, a glowing rectangular shape in the dark of his room, scrolling through his contacts, Hitoshi's eyes were fixed on one specific name.

**Mugen (Mentor)**

Hitoshi almost flipped out at the fact that everything happened was not a dream, Mugen actually agreed to being his mentor, it was just unreal and just then a message from Mugen was received by Hitoshi.

**Mugen (Mentor):**

**XXXXX Beach****, tommorow 5 am,**

**I know you live near there, be late**

**and I will make you regret it.**

**_Received -_ _11:03 pm._**

Hitoshi sweat dropped at the new threat his mentor has sent, Mugen was definitely not a cheerful positive boy.

**Me:**

**Understood, I will wait for you**

**on the stairs of the beach.**

**_Sent - 11:04 pm. _**

Mugen had read the message but didn't reply, Hitoshi realized his mentor probably won't reply and tossed his phone on one side of his pillow on his bed. Sighing once again, he buried his face in his pillow, muffled sounds were heard, Hitoshi couldn't decide whether he was excited or just extremely nervous.

**Back with Izuku.**

Izuku was being chased by Eraserhead, again. Inner Izuku could only sighed at his wonderful luck today. Firstly being blackmailed by a brat and now his life is at risk-

Just then Izuku was interrupted by Eraser trying to bind him with his capture weapon. Izuku ducked and started running again.

Izuku was not in a good mood, he was in a terrible mood and it naturally affected his performance in escaping. Eraser had followed him for 30 minutes already, he still couldn't lost him. Izuku hadn't said anything to Eraser today too.

Eraser thought it was weird, Izuku would usually taunt him every time he failed to capture him, it seems like Izuku's attention was not even focused on him. What wrong with the boy today? Was he okay? Million questions passed Eraser's mind at last Eraser sighed and decided Izuku just finally stopped being so annoying and agreed that it was stupid to taunt him all the time, why would he even cared about the vigilante anyways?

He was _definitely_ not worried. Nope, no way.

"You getting rusty Mugen? Or just decided not to be so annoying?"

Eraser asked, irritated at the silent treatment Mugen was giving him.

"Aww.. I didn't know you missed my voice Shouta-kun~"

Hearing Izuku's usual taunting voice, Shouta, though would never admit out loud, was a little bit relieved.

"Don't call me that!"

Izuku would have found joy in that but right now Izuku is just annoyed.

Tsking, Izuku threw a smoke bomb at Eraser as disappeared in sight. Eraser looked around after the smoke was gone, Mugen was completely out of his sight to his disappointment.

**Another fail. **

Eraser sighed and taking glance at his watch, he realized it was late already, in fact his patrolling should have ended half an hour ago, he must have lost track of time in the middle of chasing Mugen, filling with exhaustion, Eraser headed home.

\--

Izuku glanced at the clock, it was 4 am already, he needed to start getting ready for his student. Izuku groaned, he wish he could just disappear at that moment, training someone? Him? It was like a hilarious joke to Izuku, it was ridiculous! Shinsou looked like his age! Besides Izuku basically has already proclaimed that his social skills were non existent, how was he suppose to teach someone when he can't even make a single freaking friend? Wait, Mirio was his friend was he? Izuku only wished that Mirio was his friend, they were on first name basis too, even though it was for fairness according to Mirio, since he was calling Izuku his name. Izuku thought that he could consider Mirio was his friend, he was one of the nicest people Izuku ever met too.

It was time, Izuku changed in his sports wear and headed towards the beach. Izuku paused before exiting his apartment, he would seem suspicious wearing a black mask and goodie, but it will work keeping his identity, immediately he grabbed a jacket with hood and a black mask, covering up his face Izuku exited his apartment.

Izuku was unprepared for the lesson, in fact he hasn't prepared anything for Hitoshi at all, he just wanted the kid to realised that he was a terrible mentor and hopefully leave him alone. As Izuku walked closer to the beach, a tall figure with purple hair was visible, walking towards it, Izuku could see it was Hitoshi, Izuku hesitated, he sighed deeply again before scratching the back of his neck and walked towards Hitoshi.

"Good morning Shinsou-kun, shall we get started?"

Hitoshi showed slight disappointment to the fact that wasn't actually going to get to see the mysterious vigilante's eye, however Hitoshi still took his time to observe the vigilante in front of him, he realised Mugen was a rather small man, Hitoshi realised his mentor looked rather young, it was easy to tell even if his face was masked, with his small figure and teenage boyish voice.

Noticing Hitoshi's silent, Izuku glared dead in Hitoshi's eye, waiting impatiently for an answer for his question.

It was enough to snap Hitoshi out of it sending a shiver down his spine. Hitoshi nodded, Izuku groaned again, it was going to be a long day.

**Hello, sorry for being inactive, my exams are still on going, it will end in a week. Today is Friday and I decided to take a break from studying. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 Training

"So... brat your goal is to get in UA, hero course."

Izuku asked, his tone was dead and bored, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere right now but here, tutoring Hitoshi.

"Y-yeah! I really want to get in the hero course, even if everyone says my quirk is villainious, I just really want to be a great hero..."

Shinsou comfirmed, voice lowering at the last part about his quirk. Izuku raised an eyebrow, but shook it off quickly, he crossed his arms and demanded.

"Take off your shirt."

Hitoshi was in shock.

**What? What the actual fu-**

Hitoshi was a bit embarrassed by the thought of taking his shirt in front of a stranger, at least a stranger for now.

"Excuse me, but what?"

Hitoshi couldn't help but ask, he might have heard his mentor wrong. Izuku mentally facepalmed, he could never understand how these teen's brain work, even he was considered a teen in terms of age, Izuku wasn't normal, nothing in his life was ever normal, nobody could blame him for not understanding the teens. Izuku just didn't get why it was embarrassing for Hitoshi to take off his shirt in front of another boy? Unless Hitoshi was gay or something-?

"You are excused."

Izuku was annoyed at the teen, very.

"But wha- i-"

"Did I ask for an answer?"

Izuku glared dead at Hitoshi, it seemed to work. The boy obediently stripped off his shirt, a light blush caressing his face as the now shirtless boy uncomfortably squirmed in front of Mugen.

"As you see Shinsou-kun, you are thin, not underweight but thin in general."

Hitoshi's expression twitched up in confusion, before he could question his mentor, Izuku started again.

"Do you not understand the meaning of this?"

Hitoshi nodded hesitantly.

"I am sure you are aware of this brat, physical quirks and mental quirks have their own advantages, your quirk only works when you get people to speak, when you are able to get your opponents to speak, victory is yours. However when you are unable to get your opponent to speak during a fight, you are screwed."

Hitoshi nodded in agreement.

"That is why I found you would be a good mentor. I thought you might have a mental quirk... like me, your techniques in parkour, hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting are all amazing, the freedom you seem to have travelling around, I think it is admirable and i even admire how you could kick everyone's ass without even using a quirk, it is just amazing. Fighting like that, I want to be able to do it too!"

The determined speech the boy gave certainly amused Izuku, Hitoshi smirked when he see the look of acknowledgement his mentor had given him.

"Alright, Shinsou-kun, shall we start then?"

Izuku challenged.

Grinning at the change of name and booming with determination, Hitoshi replied loud.

"Yes sir!"

As they ran along the beach, Izuku explained while Hitoshi struggled to keep up with his mentor.

"Stamina and muscle building is the first part, without those two, no matter good your hand to hand combat and techniques are, you wont last long in a real villain fight. It will be tough kid, considering how you are barely even catching up to me right now. Got it brat?"

Hitoshi panted, he was sweating uncontrollably, following Mugen in his jog was hell. Even so, he gave out a loud exclaim to Mugen.

"Yes, Mugen-sensei!"

Izuku tsked, Hitoshi was confused, had he upsetted his mentor already? Is he really that bad?

"Brat, dont go calling me Mugen so freaking loud."

Hitoshi's eyes widened in realisation, he hd made a fatal mistake, oh god.

Izuku sighed, realising how nervous Hitoshi seemed. He really didn't want to use Hisashi's last name, but it was registered as his official last name ever since Hisashi had "adopted" him, using his birth-parent's last name only made him more sick.

"Just call me Midoriya..."

Shinsou answered with a even louder and determined response.

"Yes! I will do my best Midoriya-sensei!"

Izuku sighed, but couldnt resist the smirk creeping up on his face.

"You better be as determined in this training thing as your answer, child, This is gonna be hell."

To Izuku's pleasure, Hitoshi was unfazed by his mentor's words, he only gave a inspired shout.

"Yes sir!"

Izuku decided everything won't be as bad s he imagined, maybe even better, this kid was not that bad, watching the purple haired panting but yet determinedly following Izuku, Izuku smirked, Izuku will never admit it aloud, but at that moment, he had approved Shinsou Hitoshi completely, he was even more than

ready to turn this boy into an amazing hero.

Hitoshi collapsed on the sand after the jog, Izuku only stood there, cold-heartedly staring at Hitoshi.

"Get up, UA exams are in nine months, there is no time to waste."

It was currently still 5:45 am. Usually Izuku would jog until 6:30 am, but right now he needed to teach Hitoshi more stuff, besides Hitoshi needed to get ready for school at 7 am, there wasn't much time, 9 months will past in a blink of an eye.

Hitoshi panted and panted he attempted to get up, but collapsed again, all his muscles ached, Hitoshi felt like death. Izuku sighed, he should have expected that, helping Hitoshi up Izuku picked up a random trash log and signaled Hitoshi to sit on it, Hitoshi sat on it and Izuku stood in front of Hitoshi.

"I guess I need to slow the pace even more, we will work on your speed, for a tall person like you being strong will bring more advantages, of course speed is important too, we will just work on that after you get the basics on hand-to-hand combat."

Hitoshi who was still exhausted from the jog, nodded.

"Since your state is crap now we will work on.. something else."

Hitoshi was about to question, before realising that it is probably better to not interrupt. Izuku was glad Hitoshi didnt interrupt, it would have annoyed him.

"Analysis. It is what we will be working on."

Izuku finished.

"Analysis?"

Hitoshi, finally caught his breath and asked.

"Yes, Analysing your opponent and win them over techniques. It is important, many heroes lack that ability, leading them to only able to give off an excellent performance in fights where their quirk advantages."

Hitoshi agreed with that statement, it was in fact true.

"Analysing is important, a month ago there was a sludge villain incident, correct?"

Hitoshi nodded.

"Yes, the sludge villain held a middle school boy who had an explosion quirl, his quirk is.. amazing."

Izuku was glad that Hitoshi knew about the incident, or he would be more shock if Hitoshi didn't, the incident was quite the talk of the town for a while, it got quite famous.

"Correct, and the boy indeed has a strong quirk but the reason i am bringing this out is not about that boy."

Hitoshi twitched his eyebrows in confusion, he was quite certain Midoriya-sensei is going to talk about his quirk or what...?

"We are talking about the sludge villain and the heroes present during that incident."

Hitoshi was now interested. Upon seeing the boy's interest, Izuku further explained his point.

"The heroes present claimed their quirks to be 'insufficient' against to villain. I thought it was a rather irrational statement. Is that really the case though? Are their quirks really 'insufficient' against the case? Fire hose, Death Arms and Mt. Lady were some of the heroes present during the incident."

Hitoshi could see where his mentor was leading, he held a strong gaze upon his mentor, ready to accept the challenge thrown at him.

"Now Shinsou-kun, I want you to analysis the situation, imagine if you are able to use the quirks of those three heroes I mentioned above, what would you do?"

**(I don't exactly remember what heroes were there, please bear with me)**

Meeting Shinsou's challenging gaze, Izuku raised an eyebrow, he was holding high expectations from Hitoshi and Hitoshi knew that, he didn't plan on disappointing his mentor.

**Death arms, strength enhancement, Mt. Lady who was a new debuted hero her quirk was enlarging herself, at least something like that I think. Water hose might as well just be the same as a living water hose. Back to the sludge villain, it was**** said to be immune to physical quirks, the heroes present all had physical quirks that is why they said they couldn't do anything to the sludge villain.**

**At first glance, it is true however, there is got to be a weak point... a weak point...**

Hitoshi's eyes widened as he figured it out, a smirk making to his face.

"The eye."

After seeing the approval from his mentor's gaze, Hitoshi was now confident, he continued.

"The eye was the weak point of the sludge villain, even if the body is immune to physical damage, the eye isn't, just throwing any objects at the eye will make it possible to defeat the villain."

Izuku nodded, content with Hitoshi's answer.

"Correct, Shinsou-kun. That is what analysis is, useful right? Just think out of the box for a bit, the villain don't even seem that strong any anymore."

Hitoshi nodded, he agreed with his mentor, the villain was completely off guard since he was struggling to restrain the kid with his sludge.

"However, if you are unable to use your brain quick enough and analysis the situation and villain, it is useless."

Izuku deadly glared at Hitoshi when he said the last part, giving Hitoshi the message that he was dead serious.

"How do I improve on that...?"

Izuku groaned, he didnt exactly know how to explain it, he had always been smart every since reading all the books in the library in the underground lab almost all thrice, therefore his analysis skills were natural, he was able to apply his knowledge learnt in different situation. For one, he knew he couldn't tell his student to recite all the books and develop a natural sense.

"Ugh..."

Hitoshi saw his mentor's troubled face, he couldn't help but ask.

"Midoriya-sensei, you never planned for any of this right?"

Izuku smacked his hand against his forehead and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I never acknowledged you when we met, i just wanted to get rid of you."

Hitoshi snorted, it was very typical of Midoriya-sensei, of course that grumpy man would have an idea of that. Izuku only eyed his student a bit and Hitoshi asked another question.

"How about you tell me how you learn to analyze so I can maybe copy you? Or were you naturally good at it."

Izuku heaved another heavy sigh.

"You can't, part of it was I was counted as 'smart' in some way I read a shit ton of books, books about science, maths, language, etc.. and even bunch of novels. A library just formed in my head from the books I read for quite an amount of times. It is impossible for you to do that, that would waste way too much time."

Hitoshi gulped, how old was his mentor to be able to read so many books? Maybe his assumption was wrong, his mentor was perhaps an young adult in his mid twenties... or even in his early thirties, besides Midoriya-sensei didn't act slight a bit childish in his civilian form, sure he was grumpy... however his logics were all rational, he might just have a boyish voice and short form. Scratch that he even called him a brat and child, it is most certain Midoriya-sensei is actually a full grown man.

"That is... a-amazing..."

Hitoshi finally blurted out after a moment of awkward silence, Izuku shrugged, he didn't have anything else to do back then in the lab anyways.

"You know what, i am just going to give you homework on analyzing different situation, you will do that in UA soon too, but it is always better to get a head start..."

Hitoshi gulped, homework, every student's biggest fear, even scarier than Satan.

"No complain, if you ever ditch it, you will **regret."**

Izuku glared furiously at Hitoshi.

"Y-yessir."

Izuku glanced at his watch.

_6:53 AM_

It written in big digital block letters, it seems like the training for today is done.

"Shinsou-kun, it is about time for you to go to school."

Hitoshi only seemed to realised time has passed so quickly, he almost thought there was still half an hour or so! Comfirming by checking his watch he was stricken with realisation.

"Alright. I will ... go."

Hitoshi was ready to turn around and leave and froze in spot when he heard Izuku calling out to him.

"Wait."

Hitoshi turned his head around.

"With this limited time, we would get nowhere before UA entrance exams, Shinsou-kun you don't have any extra curricular activities or club activites right?"

Hitoshi nodded, growing up, he wasn't really interested in anything but becoming a hero, it was not like he had friends to go to club activities after school either, his grades were all a bit above average enough to pull him out of any remedial classes, in other words, he was completely free after school.

"Alright, meet me here after school 4:30 PM, we will train until 7 PM. Same rules, dont be **late.**"

"G-got it!"

Hitoshi managed to get it out before sprinting back to his apartment.

Unknown to Hitoshi, his mentor was smirking proudly under his mask while he muttered barely audible words under his breath.

"Watch me make you to a hero top than anyone... Hitoshi Shinsou."

\--

Hitoshi was in school, staring blankly out of the window, it was history class, old and boring stuff. Hitoshi's mind and heary was currently directed to the first lesson Midoriya-sensei had given him, it was interesting, Hitoshi would even say that he was kind of looking forward to the next one, actually, scratch that, he was **definitely** excited

for their second lesson this evening, so excited he didnt realise the smile curling up to his face.

"Shinsou-san!"

The history teacher's voice directed at him.

**Here we go again.**"What is it that makes you so happy that you are to ignore my teaching?"

Hitoshi really wanted to roll his eyes, history was never fun anyways, he resisted rolling his eyes and met the teacher's sharp gaze, I wasnt intimidating to Hitoshi at the very least, compare to Midoriya-sensei's hardcore glare, this barely even pass as a glare.

"Sorry teach, wasn't my fault you suck at making it interesting."

The teacher was obviously taken aback by Hitoshi's protest, before getting frustrated and before the teacher could scold Hitoshi, Hitoshi sharpened his gaze, the teacher immediately backed off and sighed, continuing with his teaching.

Whispers and gossips are heard in the classroom, stupid comments made by his classmates.

**Such a villain! Scaryyy...****His quirk fits his personality, a villainous bastard.**** Shh he will hear you!!!**** Maybe he is a secret villain!**** Villain****...****villain****villain****villain****villain.**Hitoshi was annoyed, everyday it was like this, constant isolation from his peers, being feared and recieving hurtful comments fron everyone, Hitoshi just wanted to be a hero.

He wanted nothing else.

He just wanted to be a hero.

It wasn't fair

Although it was never really fair was it?

Hitoshi sighed, his happy mood was ruined, at least he had mum, at least mum always believed in him, and now he had Midoriya-sensei too...

Hitoshi Shinsou will not give up, for mum, for her.

Hitoshi will become a hero.

**Greetings! I said it was exam period, I have three more exam days to go actually, but since tommorow is english writing exam I really have nothing to study for, decided to write this chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring.**

**I am actually planning to set the least amount of words for each chapter to at least 4k... All chapters are too short to be honest.**

**And maybe change the schedule to weekly update. **

**Till next time.**

**(Next update assumed to be on either 21st or 22nd)**


	6. Chapter 6 Goal-Pass

"So, Aizawa, any update on Mugen?"

Aizawa Shouta, also known as Underground Pro-hero Eraserhead was currently reporting the situation of the vigilante Mugen who they have reportedly failed to capture to Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, they were both put on Mugen's case ever since the vigilante has been causing more trouble 4 years ago, and to think that the problem child was still not captured, it was really frustrating.

Shouta sighed.

"Unfortunately... No. However Mugen seemed down the last time I talk to him... Well not like it is anything important, he is probably just having a shit day."

The detective hummed in response, it was not like he really expected any progress, 4 damn years, they still only own few pieces of information regarding the vigilante.

"It has been a while since we have come across a vigilante who is able to remain mysterious for years."

Naomasa said with a low chuckle.

"I know you won't call me here just for this, spill it."

Shouta said, slightly annoyed, he really didn't like people beating around the bush. It was just more efficient and time saving to just directly say it.

"Alright, alright."

Naomasa gave a friendly smile before his face turned serious.

"Yesterday I received a message from Nedzu."

Shouta's eyebrows twitched up in amusement, noticing Shouta's amusement the detective continued.

"Mugen has been getting pretty popular hasn't he? Nedzu offered us a request or more like a proposal to Mugen something."

**This can't be good. **

Shouta immediately thought, he knew Nedzu always had some crazy ideas, that rat- or mouse creature thing was an absolute pyscho. To make it even worse, whatever Nedzu had in mind, he always make it come true, even if it sounds completely impossible.

"Spill."

Shouta was prepared for the news- or so he thought.

"Well... Nedzu wanted to offer a teaching spot for Mugen if he ever gets captured.."

That is it, Shouta choked on his own spit and started coughing furiously. Detective sent him a worried glance and stood up, about to assist Shouta.

"Are you okay?"

Shouta regain his composure.

"Yeah."

Detective sat back down.

"That rat did what-?!"

Naomasa sighed, before replying.

"I should have know you would be totally against this.."

"Well duh? That rat can be crazy but this? It is just absurb. Like what the fu-"

"Aizawa it is not _that_ bad."

Shouta groaned.

"Yes it is. It is disastrous."

"I mean it possibly can't be _that_ bad right? Mugen doesn't even look like such a terrible person."

"Detective, Mugen is a freaking criminal."

"Yet he has done more good than bad."

"He is annoying as fuck."

"That is honestly just your opinion."

Shouta let out another exasperated sigh, Naomasa seeing Shouta's defeated form, he continued.

"Mugen is a criminal, yes that is for sure, however it is no doubt that he had done more good than evil too, heck I am even a bit grateful to him for helping us patrol the places no pro heroes would go, honestly."

As much as Shouta want to deny it, he couldn't, the statement was true, Mugen really did helped a lot.

"I am going to go talk to Nedzu.."

Shouta sighed. He was going to beat some sense into the rat, even if he knew that it was probably impossible to convince the rat otherwise once he had decided on something. He always gets what he wants.

"Good luck, you know how stubborn Nedzu is."

"Yeah, thanks... Have a nice day detective."

Naomasa smiled gently.

"Likewise, Eraser."

Shouta groaned.

\--

**(Sorry) Time skip**

Hitoshi met with the sand, huffing and gasping, every muscle he had hurts. It was hell, Midoriya-sensei is an absolute demon.

It has been two months since Midoriya-sensei had started training him, every session is hell, even if he was given sufficient rest time, his muscles always end up aching after the training session, and now Hitoshi was defeated once again in a spar by none other than his mentor, Midoriya-sensei, he was flipped 180 from one side to another. It was the sixth time he had lost to Midoriya-sensei in a spar today.

"Ouch..."

Hitoshi groaned. Izuku said nothing, he let Hitoshi's head go, Hitoshi slowly got up, limping, he was barely able to stand up straight without falling.

"One more ti-"

Izuku cut his student off, it was enough training, he couldn't afford to have Hitoshi overworking.

"No, it is enough for today."

Hitoshi protested almost immediately.

"B-but it is not enough! I can barely even stand 2 minutes against you sensei... How am I supposed to pass the UA exam if I am still like this? There is barely 7 months left... I can't make it if I am this _weak..."_

Izuku sighed, he understood how frustrating it is, but the boy couldn't possibly thought that he could get as good as him in a few months did he?

"Shinsou-kun. 7 months isn't a lot, hell it is impossible to be enough for you to get as strong as me."

Hitoshi visibly deflated at that statement, before he could comment, Izuku interrupted again.

"However, do you really expect to fly to the best of best in a few months when I spent years investing parkour skills and hand to hand combat techniques? It is impossible Shinsou-kun, right now you just have to do what you can, you are not weak, if you were I wouldn't even have spent any effort in teaching you in the first place. Right now you goal is to be able to stand let's say.. 7 minutes against me before UA exam, let's go for that and not get ahead of ourselves shall we? "

Hitoshi blinked away his devastation and nodded eagerly again.

"Yessir!"

"Alright shall we get starte-"

"Izuku? Heyyy Izuku little man!"

A loud enthusiastic interrupted. A blonde hair man with a cartoonish face ran over to Izuku.

"Mirio..."

Mirio grinned excitedly and slapped Izuku's back repeatedly.

"Little man! Haven't seen you for a while! What cha up to?"

Izuku looked up to Mirio. Coughing a bit from the slaps on the back Mirio had given him.

"Mirio... Ouch."

Mirio immediately stopped and bowed to apologize.

"Ohhhh Sorry little man!"

Mirio said, booming with energy. He was always energetic and happy, Izuku wondered how and where did this man got his energy from, Izuku just replied in a tired tone.

"It is fine... Not really up to anything."

"Uhh... Midoriya-sensei? Who might this be...?"

Hitoshi said hesitantly, announcing his presence.

Mirio blinked at Hitoshi, cartoon eyes staring at Hitoshi's tired eyes which gleamed with confusion. Before Mirio bursted out in laughter. Hitoshi only jumped back a bit more at the weird cartoon faced man.

"HAHAHA, Midoriya-sensei? Izuku you had a last name after all HAHAHHA! And a student? How did you even get pffft one!?"

Izuku face palmed, questioning his life right now.

"Yes Mirio, I forgot my last name the last time we met."

Mirio choked.

"You- How -? Ppft! w--what? Pffd-HAahaha!"

Izuku looked incredibly annoyed, he was giving a muderous aura, eyebrows twitching together irritably. Hitoshi gulped, Midoriya-sensei looked terrifying, he don't think he have even seen him look so terrifying in his life ever.

"It is not _that_ funny, stupid cartoon face."

Izuku cursed under his breath. Unfortunately Mirio has overheard Midoriya's curse and started laughing uncontrollably again. Midoriya turned his face away from this scene and rolled his eyes, while Hitoshi watched the whole scene happenened, half of him panicking and another half of him found this amusing. After Mirio got a good laugh, he regained his composure.

"So.. Who is this purple haired little dude?"

Mirio asked with a friendly smile, obviously curious about the younger teen who was so called Izuku's "student". Whereas Hitoshi was still processing the weird man's outburst of laughter and didn't reply immediately. Both of the teenagers stood there while staring at each other awkwardly. Izuku couldn't stand those two's awkward staring contest and was getting irritated, he decided to break the silence.

"Tch.. That is Hitoshi Shinsou..."

Both of the boys' attention immediately snapped to Izuku. Izuku just glanced away from their stare while Hitoshi broke out of his proccesing and started stuttering, embarrassed to the fact he obviously judged a stranger and awkwardly stared at them.

" I-I am so sorry, my name is Hitoshi Shinsou. Uhh.. Midoriya-sensei is my mentor, I am.. Uh trying really hard to get into UA! It is my dream."

Mirio's attention twitched to the words 'trying to get into UA.' finding interest in the purple haired teen, he offered a hand to shake while introducing himself.

"Mirio Togata! Nice to meet you Shinsou-kun! Oh, and it is fine you probably thought I was weird for laughing like crazy hahaha."

Shinsou accepted the hand and grinned.

"Likewise."

After their brief introductions Mirio started asking questions about Izuku and his new student again. However, before he could start, he was interrupted by Izuku.

"I know there are millions of question in your brain right now, before you could say anything, I was blackmailed into teaching this kid for his 'getting into UA' shit. "

"What...?"

"I was blackmailed."

Izuku deadpan again, to make sure that Mirio doesn't get the wrong idea of him teaching others willingly.

"Blackmailed? How?"

Mirio no longer held a smile, which was a rare sight for Izuku at least. He had his head titled a bit to the side out of confusion his eyes were looking for answers.

"Why would I tell you how he blackmailed me? Just so you can blackmail me too?"

Mirio stifled a laugh and grinned enormously.

"You got a point! So, Shinsou-kun.. You want to get into UA?"

Attention was shifted to Hitoshi, as Hitoshi nodded eagerly in response to Mirio's question.

"Yes! More than ever! It has always been my dream ever since I was young."

Mirio grinned at the determined answer.

"Haha! Well Shinsou-kun, let me give you some advice!"

"Advice? Eh?"

"Yup! Advice. On the entrance exam."

Hitoshi stood there and went deep in his thoughts for a while.

"Wait.. If you know about the entrance exams.. Togata-san have you took the exams before?!"

Hitoshi was immediately excited and curiosity caught up with him, he was desperate to learn more about this blonde haired man. Mirio let out a whole hearted laugh.

"Correct! I have taken the entrance exams two years ago and is currently in my second year of UA."

Hitoshi eyed Mirio with wonder and Mirio continued, acknowledging Hitoshi's interest.

"The entrance exams are going to be robots as you might already know."

Hitoshi nodded. He had researched about UA entrance exams a lot of time before, mainly because his Quirk was brainwash, he remembered getting super devasted after learning about how the exams worked.

"I don't know what Quirk you have.. But no matter what Quirk you have there is an advantage! Or I would say weakness of the bot."

**Weakness?**

Hitoshi was extremely interested, and maybe a bit frustrated, he searched for days and nights for weakness of the robots in UA, but so far haven't found anything. They made it seem like impossible to defeat without a Quirk that can deal physical damage.

Mirio grinned and continued.

"On the feet of the robots there is a control panel."

**Wait what?**

"They are weakness of the bots! Since they can't move without a control panel for obvious reasons. Even with any quirks just destroy the control panels and the robot will immediately be defeated."

**If it is that obvious than why couldn't i find it even after days and nights of researching?!**

Part of Hitoshi was really pissed off and frustrated another part is happy that the robots actually have a weakness and getting into UA hero course seems a more reachable dream now.

"Haha! That is the small tip i am going to give you little man! I hope to see you in UA next yeat, you seem cool. And with that! I shall get going otherwise I will be late for school, you should ready for school too! See youuuuuu-!"

With that, Mirio sprinted off to school leaving the two other teens behind as their stare at his retreating back slowly runs out of sight.

**Wait school what time is it-**

Anxiously, Hitoshi took a glance at his watch.

**7:04 AM**

...

"Ohhh shit I am soo late! See you later Midoriya-sensei!!"

Hitoshi yelled while panicking as he grabbed his bag and sprinted as fast as his legs allow him, Izuku just awkwardly stood there and waved to his pupil while watching his form fading in distance.

Izuku stood there for a few minutes before he was able to procesprocess everything and immediately, his thoughts directed to what Mirio had said earlier.

_"The weak point is the control panel."_

That was it! If only he could train Shinsou into being able to rekt control panels in lightning speed then he would be able to pass the exams with no problem. But will that really be enough points? Considering the other kids with quirks that can deal physical damage might be able to destroy three robots when Shinsou is only done deactivating one.

Izuku sighed deeply, this was going to be harder than he thought. With that, Izuku made his way home to research more about UA exams and hopefully find some information here and there... if not he will just taunt it out of Eraserhead. Yeah, that sounds fun at the very least. Izuku can image how annoyed Eraserhead's expression will be already.

**Now get to work!**

\--

Eraserhead the underground hero, or better known as Aizawa Shouta in school was annoyed, he was going to murder that rat, Aizawa knew that the rat was always reckless and had crazy and completely absurb ideas, but having Mugen to teach was just... not even reckless it was straight up a terrible idea, Mugen is a god-damned criminal! What did that _genius_ Rat mouse thing wanted?

Shouta knocked furiously on the principal's office door, or Nedzu's office, also known as the rat Shouta had been referring to the whole time.

"Aizawa Shouta."

Shouta reported in his usual dead voice mixed with a tint of annoyance.

"Come in!"

An energetic voice was heard from inside the door. Shouta resisted the urge to slam open the door and slowly opened it, trying hard not to grab Nedzu by the neck and yell in his face.

"Ah, Aizawa-kun what brings you here?"

"Nedzu.. You know why."

Nedzu had that unwavering smile plastered on his face and nodded while grinning.

"Nedzu, your plan is impossible!"

"You always say that."

"It is different this time."

"How so?"

"Mugen is a criminal for God's sake!"

Nedzu's expression remained unchanged, and Shouta understood that Nedzu had a very good idea who Mugen was, as much as how reckless Nedzu seemed to be, it is undeniable that is one of the smartest people-? Thing.

Nedzu had a good idea of Mugen's criminal record too, he, himself had researched the mysterious Vigilante before suggesting this proposal. He completely understands how reckless he must seem right now, but he had done his research and learnt that Mugen has not even once ever used his Quirk and can even bring any items around him to a deadly offensive weapon. It was a skill lots of heroes nowadays lacked due the relying on their quirks too much, and it was a skill that would be extremely beneficial to their students for their future and of course to being a better hero.

"Yes Aizawa-kun I very well know that."

"Then why-?!"

Nedzu's smile faded, a rare serious expression was shown on the rat's face.

"Aizawa-kun, you as one of the heroes who had been on the case of chasing Mugen for a few years should have noticed this by now, Mugen's analytical skills are terribly amazing, so amazing it is a bit scary, he could practically turn anything he finds into an offensive weapon. "

Shouta couldn't deny that fact, Mugen was indeed a very analytical person, that is what makes him so hard to catch even him chasing him all the times, Mugen's techniques were pure skills, it has always been, which is why it is also understandable that he might have caught the principal's eye.

"I think you already know what I am getting to, being analytical is a skill many heroes nowadays lacked due to over relying on their quirks."

Shouta agreed deeply, most heroes nowadays had physically offensive quirks rather than mental quirks, which often drives to a problem where they over rely on their quirks, therefore leading it to be impossible for them to fight without a Quirk. Shouta, as a person who had an erasure Quirk knew enough to understand that since most heroes are just useless without their quirks after he erased them.

"I get your point, Nedzu, but is it really necessary to find Mugen out of everyone you could choose?"

Nedzu smiled before explaining again.

"We UA, as a top hero school always want to provide the top education, it is necessary to find the best of the best to provide our students with quality teachers."

Shouta sighed, he really wanted to protest, but Nedzu already seemed dead set on the goal, there is definitely no changing his mind now.

"I guess so.."

Shouta finally said, giving up on convincing the rat. Nedzu smiled upon seeing Shouta's defeated expression. And went back to his cheery tone.

"Alright then Aizawa-kun! I wish you good luck on catching Mugen, is there anything else you might need?"

"No, that is all I will get going."

"Have a nice day!"

Shouta didn't even bother to respond this time, he was tired and just close the door. No longer wishing to be in the same room as Nedzu. He made his way to the staff room.

He really wished that Mugen will be captured soon.

Opening the staff room door he saw chaos that he definitely wasn't expecting to see nor want to deal with at the moment, it was too early for this.

"What the..."

Shouta didn't even want to question how Nemuri was able to get on the ceiling with her hands clutching to some pipes on them. While some teachers are laughing the others completely ignored the situation and continued working like usual.

"Ahhhhhh! Good morning shouuuuuuuutaaaaaa!"

Hizashi screamed when he spotted Shouta at the door, Shouta facepalmed and sighed heavily, this was going to be a long day.

\--

Uraraka Ochaco was just at school, like any normal days. She was currently in Maths class and trying her best to catch up with the rest of her classmates. She was quite behind in Maths even though her other subjects were average. She always struggled with the equations and could never get how they even work.

_Alright the answer should be 34!_

Ochaco raised up her hand, she was confident this time.

"Uraraka-San."

"Is it 34?"

"Wrong, who else want to try."

Ochaco deflated back in her seat, she was pretty sure that was the correct answer too! Then why..

Ochaco groaned silently.

She sat through the whole lesson copying noted and trying to process every new things the teacher taught until it was lunch, she still sat there, organizing her notes and unconscious that her friend had sat next to her for a while already while staring at her.

"Ochaco."

"Wahhh!?"

Yuzuki Ayume is Ochaco's best friend, they had been good friends ever since their first year, Yuzuki was a smart and intelligent girl, that is why it didn't matter to others that her Quirk didn't stand out.

"Yu-Yuzu-chan?! When did you get here!"

Ochaco exclaimed, recovering from shock.

"I have been here 5 minutes ago, enjoying my lunch while watching you work."

Yuzuki stated blantly.

"No way! I didn't notice you at all. You should have said something!"

"You just seemed so digilent, didn't want to bother you, miss future hero~"

Yuzuki teased while resting her chin on her hand.

"Yuzu-chan~ stopppp."

Ochaco covered up her face in embarrassment and her face turned completely pink. Yuzuki sat there with a smug face, Ochaco really hated it when Yuzuki teased her.

"Shut up! Class genius!"

It was time for Ochaco to be smug when she sees red flaring up the other's face.

"Hehe~ the tables have turned Yuzu-chan~"

"You are so evil Ochaco!"

"Says you!"

They looked at each other for a few moments before both of them bursted out laughing at their stupidity and how childish their conversation and "argument" was.

"Though Ochaco, you still don't get the maths? You looked really confused back in class."

Ochaco's attention snapped up to her best friend. She frowned and started venting.

"Yeah! I don't get it! Why is math so hard~ Even if I worked so hard already!"

"Need some tutoring?"

Yuzuki broke Ochaco out of her vent.

"Yes!!!"

Ochaco replied, absolutely sure of what she wanted.

\--

(Back to Izuku)

Izuku was browsing through the net back in his apartment, hoping to find any more information on the UA entrance exams. On weakness simply wasn't enough to pass, if possible, he would like Shinsou to aim for top 10 too.

_Google search : UA entrance exams._

_7-9-2015_

_I took the UA entrance exams today! It was so insane and the robots were crazy strong~ It was to be honest quite scary-_

**Nope.. **

Izuku couldn't find anything, yet few hours had already passed. Was it a rule of UA for students who passed to not post about any tips? Scratch that, it probably was. As far as he knew none of the reviews were actually written by students who passed, that is probably the reason why. The only option left for Izuku is to taunt it out of Eraserhead.

Speaking of Eraserhead, Izuku hadn't seen him recently, mostly because he wasn't that active recently because he needed to attend his school too while having to research about stuff in the morning and not to mention think of plans about what to teach Hitoshi next, Izuku practically only slept for an hour something each day, even if it didn't affect Izuku much. Izuku decided he was going for a longer patrol today, he wasn't going to go back until he sees Eraserhead.

The only good thing is that Eraserhead always mange to find him after two to three hours of patrolling, Izuku just had to patrol for three hours, recently he had been patrolling for one and a half hour only, which is why Eraserhead didn't manage to find him.

Izuku sighed, as much as how fun taunting Eraserhead is, it was certain he would get suspicious of him asking about the UA exam, now he probably needed a plan to taunt it out of him without raising any flags. Izuku couldn't take the risk of raising any flags, since Izuku had basically taught Hitoshi the techniques he used, Hitoshi will inherit his fighting style, Eraserhead is one of the heroes that had chased him for years, it is easy for Eraserhead to be able to spot his fight style in his at first glance, besides, once Eraserhead put the pieces together, he would most likely force it out of Hitoshi and Izuku would have to not only abandon his student to run, but probably have to find a new apartment since his face will most likely be exposed to the public, he won't be able to buy any new apartments or go to stores without covering up his face either, which would only make him seems more suspicious.

Izuku sighed... This was not going well at all.


	7. Chapter 7 Target, Eraserhead

Midnight soon fell again and Izuku was starting to equip his vigilante costume for his patrol.

Izuku, however was not in a good mood, even if he was able to find a way to taunt the information out of Eraserhead, it would seem way too suspicious no matter what sorts of ways he used, Shinsou's similar fighting style to him is already a huge evidence, unless Hitoshi doesn't get in the class Eraserhead teaches. However, knowing Eraserhead, he would probably be interested in Hitoshi for him despite having a non-offensive Quirk and still being able to make into hero course in the exam. It was a heache, his plan for taunting it out of Eraserhead is cancelled for the most part, that is why Izuku is going to sneak in UA or hack in their system. And now he is just ready to go for a normal patroll, hoping he doesn't kill anyone due to his incredibly bad mood.

Izuku flew his hood on and adjusted his gasmask and voice changer, pulling on his knee pads and equipped himself with his weapons, there he was all set, Izuku slowly approached the window and creaked it open. Peeking out to observe the area, he saw nobody in sight, and with that he snucked out by jumping out of the window and started moving in the dark again.

Izuku searched everywhere for criminals m, going through dark alleyways and watching streets from roof tops, the night tonight was peaceful and quiet, Izuku couldn't sense any criminals or villains, it was quiet, dead silence.

The tension increased with every step Izuku took, he became more and more conscious about his surroundings and the tiniest sound would catch his full attention. Izuku crept around the night city for a long while, any nothing has happened, quiet went from peaceful to a creepy silence. Until a loud creaking broke the silence. Izuku's full attention drifted to finding the source of the sound.

Izuku was sure the creaking weren't made by him, he had practiced long enough to be able to move in complete silence. The creaking might just be from some really old buildings, however it was worth to check, it wasn't like there were any crime scene nearby anyways.

As Izuku approached closer to the source of the sound, low whispers were heard coming out from a building. Izuku, crept closer to window he spotted on the window and pressed his ear closely against the wall. Peeking through the window with a squinted eye, Izuku finally spotted someone in sight, their physical appearance weren't completely visible but it seemed like one of them wore a dark red hoodie and a black mask to cover their face, whereas the other's appearance was remained unknown. Izuku was able to hear a few words, it was barely audible because they were whispering too, even if both of them were sort of yelling while whispering.

Izuku was able to make out a few words.

"Eraserhead.. UA.. Teacher... eliminate.."

Izuku felt his eyes widening in fear. They were definitely villains and there was only one thing they possibly could be talking about.

They were going to eliminate Eraserhead.

In other words, they were planning a murder on Eraserhead. Izuku wasn't really friends with Eraserhead, but part of Izuku just hated the thought of Eraserhead being gone forever. He didn't like the feeling nor the idea of it at all, and not long afterwards Izuku heard footsteps and knew the villains either spotted him, or were ready to leave, and with that Izuku retreated, the villain's words left ringing repeatedly in hid mind.

Izuku sped his way back to his apartment and practically threw himself in the window. He slumped on the floor, panting, he hadn't been out of breath in a while, well it made sense because he pratically ran back to his apartment as fast as he could.

He panted on the floor for quit a while, sweat drenched his whole body as he processed the villain's words once more in his head. He wasn't even able to make up both of the villain physical appearance, it was a complete failure. He wasn't able to obtain any more information either than the fact one of them worse a red hoodie with a mask while the other remained completely unknown. Izuku regretted panicking and running all the way back here.

It was so frustrating for him, he had never let any of his stupid feelings got in his way of the missions all these time, then why in the hell did he let that slight panic got him this time? Izuku sighed, he completely disappointed with his own performance.

Izuku slowly got up from the floor and made his way to his laptop to put down the very limited pieces of information he had gotten on the villains.

Notes: Case Eraserhead (Villain Murder)

Villain description.

First person : Dark Red hoodie Black mask..

Second person: unknown

Plan: (?)

Goal: eliminate Eraserhead.

Izuku tsked in annoyance when he saw the lack of information he had on these two villains. He, without further hesitation immediately dived into researching the two villains, scrolling through images of red hoodie villains and hoping to find a frame that might somehow fit the one he saw earlier, but none of them rang a bell. Which only made Izuku more annoyed, the villain was either not famous, a newbie or simply just in disguise. With this limited amount of information he was getting nowhere, he didn't know how much time he had left until the villains will start taking action too. He needed to investigate the building as soon as possible.

That night Izuku went another day sleepless, not only finding information on the villains but planning his plans to break into UA and get the entrance exams information.

The sun rises again. It was a reminder to Izuku that it was time to meet his pupil again.

Izuku groaned and stretched, after putting on his usual attire, he walked out of his apartment, readying for another new day.

\--

The sun just rose and Shouta was already awake, he has been working on marking his student's terrible test results for the past two hours, and he couldn't concentrate at all, it was not because of how terrible their results were it was about the troublesome vigilante.

It had been a week since Shouta has seen Mugen, honestly, he wasn't worried, Mugen's so called heroic actions were still on and they were still able to find defeated criminals by Mugen around during that other week when Shouta hadn't seen Mugen.

However if the vigilante was possibly starting to avoid him so he couldn't pick any more information on him, it will be the worse case, finding the vigilante is hard enough, now if he started avoiding them, the mission might as well be noted as impossible.

He really hoped it was just a matter of luck that they didn't meet this week, or Mugen might have shortened his patrol time...

Wait- Mugen shortening his patrol time?

Could it possibly be the answer to this?

It wasn't completely nonsense, Shouta is usually only able to find Mugen after his 1:30 hours of patrolling because he would have gathered enough information to know where Mugen had went, even if Mugen's starting direction is completely random, just trailing after the crimes he had solved and going to the places where Mugen hadn't patrolled will make it easy to find Mugen.

Mugen won't do things without a purpose, so if he was really shortening his patrol time then why? Was Mugen plotting something?

90% of Shouta tells himself that whatever that crazy brat might be plotting, it can't be anything good. He needed to tell detective about his update on Mugen, it wasn't any information with prove but at least it was something, something that might actually be able to take their research somewhere finally after years of trying to arrest this vigilante.

Shouta sighed, he should really go to the detective, however part of him just want to be dead on his bed for months, everything was way too stressful to deal with.

Finally feeling the urge the get up and walk to the police station, Shouta changed into hi hero costume and started reaching the station, leaving the papers on his work table unmarked.

\--

Tsukauchi Naomasa wasn't starting his day well. He had barely gotten any sleep because of the immense amount of paperwork. Even if the amount of paperwork for Mugen has decreased, crimes around the city has descreased a lot and even if ut should lessen the amount of paper work, it was increased because they were suspicious that a new rising vigilante or villain might have been the cause of that.

Naomasa had already drank 2 cups of coffee, he was pretty sure he looked like the twin of Aizawa at the moment, maybe even worse. And just then, someone knocked on the door, resisting the urge to yell at whoever it was at the door. Naomasa let out a tired come in which rather sounded like a groan.

When Shouta heard the faint sound of approval coming from the door, he turned the doorknob and saw detective with a dead expression.

"Woah, what happened to you. You look like shit."

Shouta couldn't help but ask, the detective looked even worse than him, he always thought it was impossible to looked even worse than himself.

However the detective only groaned again in reply and went back to work. That was when Shouta spotted the stack of papers on ththe detective's desk, from that he could already assume the reason why the detective looked terrible.

"So, Aizawa.. What has Mugen done again?"

Naomasa was so sure that Shouta was only here for Mugen that he didn't even bother to ask why Shouta is here, also he knew that Shouta didn't like others beating around the bush, according to him, it wastes time, and now Naomasa finally understands how Shouta feels, Naomasa just wanted everything to be done as quickly as possible right now.

"Mugen hasn't done anything wrong in particular... I don't know if this is some good news or bad news but I think Mugen is plotting something."

Naomasa sighed, it is just _great_ that now more trouble is here.

"Explain."

Shouta nodded and started summarizing the whole situation.

"Last week and these days, when I was patrolling I haven't seen Mugen at all, at first I thought it was just an unlucky coincidence, and after a few days of still not seeing Mugen I thought of some possibilities."

"Alright."

"The first possibility and the worst one is that Mugen started avoiding us so we could gain less information about him."

Naomasa groaned and sank into his chair, if that was really the case, it would make the task million times harder.

Shouta ignored Naomasa's response, he understood how the man must feel right now, and he continued with the next point.

"The best possibility... Even if it is not positive or negative. Is that Mugen has shortened his patrol time."

That got Naomasa to start thinking about the reasons.

"Luckily, the possibility for this is larger than the first one. The decrease amount of the criminals Mugen had taken down last week and these few days can be evidence to Mugen decreasing his patrol time."

"But why would he decrease his patrol time?"

Shouta sighed, that was the question stuck in his head for the longest time, why would Mugen, out of no where decide to decrease his patrol time.

"No idea... But back to the worse case, he might be decreasing his patrol time to avoid us. And it is clearly working."

Both of them groaned, none of the possibilities listed above was positive. No matter what Mugen is planning, it definitely can't be good.

Naomasa slowly sat back up straight and heaved out a sigh again.

"Alright, Aizawa, we will look into the situation, try searching for evidence to why Mugen is doing this, it you find Mugen, chat with him for a bit and see if there is something off about him."

Aizawa nodded. He stood up and turned to the door to leave.

"Alright, detective, have a nice day."

"Really doubt I will but sure."

Shouta then left the room, leaving the detective alone with his incredible pile of work load.

\--

Izuku ran along the coastline of the beach as Hitoshi trail behind him, Hitoshi had been getting a lot better at running and had built higher stamina ever since they started, Hitoshi was able to trail behind Izuku now, even if he still ends up super tired, he could tell he was getting a lot better.

The two boys ran in unusual silence, usually they would have some small talk when they jogged together. Izuku, despite not being much of a talker still chatted with Hitoshi occasionally about random stuff, usually Hitoshi did the talking about interesting things that happened in school while Izuku would listen patiently while making comments here and there. Izuku found Hitoshi's stories about his daily life interesting and sometimes even funny. However, today both of them were unusually quiet.

Hitoshi had noticed how angry and done his mentor looked this morning, which was why he decided it was probably a good idea not to disturb him today, therefore he stayed silent, remembering how his mentor has told him that he liked the silence whenever he is in a bad mood.

Whilst the silence for Izuku is calm, the silence for Hitoshi is tense, since his mentor was approximately in an extremely bad mood today, if he does anything to set him off, he is practically done for life. He knew how horrifying an angered Izuku could get, and right now Izuku was just like a bomb that could explode any moment.

Hitoshi wondered what was bothering his mentor, it is usually about something that happened during his late night patrol, sometimes because of some criminals or villains he had failed to capture or how he had found a new villain but had no information of them. Hitoshi wondered, perhaps his mentor is disappointed in him because he wasn't making much progress in the past few weeks? Hitoshi himself thinks that he had been making great progress, after the encouragement his mentor gave him a while ago, he was even confident he might be able to go a bit above their goal before the UA exams. Maybe it went enough for Midoriya-sensei?

Hitoshi's thoughts were cut off when the jog finally came to an end and Hitoshi finds himself panting and gasping for air again while trying his best not to collapse on the floor. He saw his mentor twitching hisbhis eyes to him and suddenly glancing away, it was a bit weird. Following their usual routine, they took a short 5 minutes break, and again none of them talked, they both stayed silent.

Izuku usually enjoyed the silence, however in some way, the silence today annoyed him a lot.

"Tsk."

Izuku was super annoyed, and unconsciously he rolled his eyes. Hitoshi only stared at him nervously and tried to start a topic, thinking that his mentor might not want silence today.

Even if his attempt to start a topic ended up in a stuttering mess.

"U-uh so Midoriya-sensei do you want to uhh talk?".

Izuku glanced at Hitoshi, even though he was pretty sure Hitoshi probably took it as a glare. Seeing as his student gulped in an obvious manner.

"Just some shit last night."

Hitoshi was somewhat relief that his mentor wasn't mad at how slow his progress was going.

"Uh.. New villain ?"

Izuku irriatedly scratched his head and groaned.

"That villain last night was plotting a murder on a hero, but I made a mistake and ran away! Now I have zero fucking information on that stupid villain, I did such a good damn job."

Izuku vented. Hitoshi was shocked that his mentor made a mistake when patrolling, he had hardly ever seen his mentor made a mistake, heck he had _never_ seen his mentor made a mistake. Now it makes sense to why Izuku was 10 times more pissed off than his usual bad mood.

"Shinsou-kun, today we are going to start training for the UA entrance exams."

"Eh?"

Hitoshi was confused, hadn't ll the training they had done up until now for the UA exams?

Izuku sighed.

"I mean training how to defeat the robots..."

"Oh."

Honestly speaking, Izuku had no idea whether bringing a weapon to the entrance exam was allowed, but he had already prepared an average looking dagger that customized it so that looks like a random kitchen knife that can be found anywhere in some random shops. He pulled out the knife from his bg and handed it to Hitoshi, Hitoshi's mouth gaped opened so wide it was almost funny.

"W-what I am not ready to kill yet!"

Hitoshi couldn't help but blurt out that sentence as he held the knife in his hand carefully, while trying his best not to drop it out of shock. Izuku slammed his hand on his forehead hardly, he was so _so _done.

\--

Ochaco Uraraka was up early this morning, therefore she decided to clean up her room for a bit, it wasn't like there was anything much in her room but honestly speaking, she hadn't dusted her room in a few days and she thought that some areas might be dusty, it doesn't hurt to have a cleaner room. Besides, some people like to say that dust can make people sick because they are dirty, and bugs will start growing.

Ochaco was always a cheerful girl, therefore she was hardly in any bad moods, that is why her moods are rarely affected by small things such as having to wake up early in the morning. Maybe that explains why she was humming happily while dusting.

"Alright! Now just to clean under the bed."

Ochaco' family was not rich, of course, they are financially stable, however, just barely. That is why Ochaco had boxes laying under her bed instead of actual shelves to put her things in. It was sure inconvenient, however it saved money and Ochaco is happy to do whatever she can if it makes her parents easier.

She slowly pulled out the boxes and started dusting. It was not as dusty as Ochaco expected, which was good because she got the work done earlier than expected. She grinned happily when she sees how spotless her room seems after cleaning, it was a great idea, afterall who doesn't love a clean space?

Ochaco cheered and jumped back on her bed- if only she hadn't missed and hit the side of her bed while crashing down to the boxes she had pulled out earlier and now the room was in utter mess again.

"Ouch!"

Ochaco exclaimed loudly, but immediately clasping her hands on her mouth and peered through the living room, hoping that she hadn't by any chance woke her parents up.

Seeing an empty living room, she let out a sigh of relief.

She really didn't want to disturb her parents by waking them up early on their rare day off. She sighed as she turned back to the mess on the floor, books and items that hadn't been used for a long time scattered on the ground, dust from the long untouched boxes were everywhere now, she would have to pick everything up, and on top of that, she will have need to clean the now dusty floor again.

Picking up item by item, she found a lot of childhood memories, including storybooks her mother would read her for bedtime stories every night, toys that she used to play hero and villains with, it was like a trip to her childhood, she would chuckle and even laugh when she recalls some funny moments of when she was young.

However one item caught her eye, it wasn't like the others, it was a piece of scrambled paper.

"Ehh, why would there be a piece of wasted paper here."

She slowly approached the piece of paper and carefully picked it up, the piece of paper was really old and quite broken, probably because it was left untouched under a lot of heavy things for a few years.

Unraveling the piece of scrambled paper, she saw words written on it, it was barely visible due to how broken the paper was, Ochaco squinted her eyes.

_T_hank you for taking care of me for a night, I appreciated it, however I will be taking my leave since I will only bring badluck upon your family as a bloody murderer staying in your home, I had to leave. Have a nice day :).

\- _Izuku_

**Izuku?**

Ochaco stood still for a while, she wondered who was Izuku, and why was he so important that Ochaco kept a paper or letter he left?

"Uuuu..."

**Izuku Izuku Izuku..**

_"Izuku-kun!"_

Her childhood self called the mysterious person's name in her memory. Suddenly a flash of memories came replaying fuzzily in Ochaco's head.

_"I am Uraraka Ochaco!"_

_"Izuku."_

_"Izuku-kun that is amazing!"_

_"Uraraka-San please answer my question." _

_"Heroes- are okay."_

_"Let's go eat!" _

_"I can't taste anything-"_Of course! How could she forget? Izuku was Ochaco's hero! A blurry image of a green haired child with freckles and a cold-hearted stare came into mind.

**How are you doing? Izuku-kun.**Ochaco wondered and she walked over to her window, observing the city in morning peace.

A hooded teen with freckles stood there, staring directly at her face. The same green cold hearted eyes staring at her. He was standing at the roof of a building, the same building the her hero climbed up while carrying her that night, wind blew and the teen's hair followed the flow.

Ochaco stretched out her arm as if reachibg out to the teen, but the moment she stretched her arm out, the teen was no longer in sight. Ochaco wondered was the silhouette of the teen she saw an illusion?

Izuku was hopping from buildings to buildings, Hitoshi trailed behind, he would fall occasionally and was not able to catch up with Izuku at all.

Hitoshi thought he was going to go insane, his mentor had told him that even if he knew how to destroy the control panels, there is no use if he is not quick enough to dodge the attacks of the robots and end up getting crushed. That is why they were practicing parkour for future uses. Hitoshi really don't see the point of it, he thought having good reflexes might be enoughenough tho ddge the attacks and that they should probably focus on something more efficient to the exam, however he didn't retort, he understood that his mentor was in an extreme terrible mood and didn't want to risk worsening it.

Izuku would turned around from time to time to check whether Hitoshi was there, but not even once was Hitoshi ever in sight when he would turn around, and he would have to go back to search for Hitoshi. Only to find his pupil dead on the floor, panting.

They had been doing this for the past 30 minutes, it was when Izuku saw a familiar face peeking out from the window, he decided that it was enough training for today. He grabbed Hitoshi by one arm and ignored his protests and struggling, when he landed on the beach again he tossed Hitoshi on the sand floor as if he was some sort of rag doll.

Hitoshi felt like deja vu to the first time he jogged behind Midoriya, execpt this time he had actual bruises all around his body from falling down on the floor, not only his muscles hurt, he felt like his entire body was in pain and his soul could have possibly left his body.

"Midoriya-sensei! That was horrible!!"

Hitoshi whined once he regain his breath. Midoriya looked at him with the same dead eyes, this man really has no sympathy for anyone. He doesn't even look a little guilty for making all his body ache so much!

Unexpectedly Izuku apologized...

"Sorry."

He apologized! Even if it was sort of half assed, his mentor _never_ apologizes for something so small. Hitoshi was shocked, extremely shocked. He could see how shocked he must have looked right now. The funny thing is, his mentor looked shocked too.

Izuku apologized, he _apologized _he never did apologize for something like pushing Hitoshi so hard, heck he don't even think he apologize to anyone once a month, maybe, just maybe Izuku was really losing his mind.

Izuku sighed. This was terrible.

**Hello, I regained my sanity and motivation. I will probably update every two or three days, sorry for fleeing to dead zero motivation corner before.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are about to get into a villain fight :) and heck I can tell you it will be hella fun uwu. I am excited too**

**Have a nice day**

**-Enoemos **


	8. Chapter 8 Endeavor sucks

It was midnight again and Izuku found himself staring at the window to where he had failed last night, the two villains were nowhere to be seen, well it was to be expected but honestly, Izuku had prayed that the villains might be there at the same place so it would make his investigating life a lot better.

Carefully, Izuku creaked open the window and climbed in the mysterious building, at first glance it is just any normal building, however Izuku noticed something weird about the floor he was in, firstly, this seemed as if it is some normal car parking area on the top floor, however there were no entrance or anyway to access the floor without climbing through the window, the floor was dusty with bugs yet there was not a single piece of trash in sight, it was just dusty and bugs crawled over the floor. Izuku carefully looked over the area, to his relief he didn't spot anyone in sight, however that doesn't mean that he could let his guard down.

Izuku approached the place where he had seen the villain last night, looking for any tint of evidence, he first checked behind a car which seemed to be abandoned, as it was the only car in sight, the car was obviously unused for years and was not kept well, he could practically see dust flowing around the car, Izuku carefully placed his kind of the doorknob if the car door and turned it.

_Locked_

Of course it would be locked, Izuku sighed. What did he expect again? Some sort of incredible luck? Right, miracles doesn't exists, then he would just have to crash the car window. Izuku readied himself to crash through the window, he was sure there were probably smarter ways to do this, but honestly, he couldn't care less, he just wanted this shit done.

Izuku mentally counted down

**Three.**

**Two**

**On-**

_Tap tap tap..._

Izuku flinched harshly at the sound of tiny footsteps, he could feel the stranger behind him approaching his back, Izuku feel every part of himself tensing up, trying to stay calm, Izuku squinted his eyes and took a glance at the back expecting to meet with some sort of super villain.

However, to his disappointment, no one was there.

"Eh...?"

Izuku couldn't help but wonder out loud, he was certain he had heard footsteps, he knew he would not be wrong about the footsteps after so many years of being a vigilante. He turned around again, tensing up even more, his found his eyes scanning the whole room quickly again and again, no one was in sight, this only increase his tension.

In attempt to calm himself down Izuku looked down- except was met with an unfamiliar face.

Red eyes starred into Izuku's emerald eyes. There stood a white rat, who was eyeing Izuku curiously. Izuku blinked, the rat titled its head. Izuku don't think he have ever felt so stupid in his life before. He was trolled completely by a rat, a stupid rat that was now looking at him with those innocent eyes. Izuku smacked his hand on his face harshly. He muttered out tiredly to himself.

"Izuku... What are you even doing?"

Ignoring the rat's existence, Izuku decided that he should just crash open the window before anyone comes here or spots him. Readying himself again, Izuku yeeted himself to the window and it shattered into pieces, Izuku excused himself in the car.

**(Sorry I REALLY wanted to use yeet :( please bare with my childish attitude) **

As expected, the car was super dirty too, spider webs were built and large spiders were visible on the webs, ignoring the bugs' existence, Izuku further went into the car, behind the driver's sit there was a mysterious box.

Izuku carefully lifted up the huge heavy box, he found out it might be better to open it in a more spacious place, he threw the box at the window, shattering the window in the passenger seat too and jumped out of the window skillfully.

Izuku approached the box, it was unlike everything else in the room, it looked _new_, now that was finally some evidence that Izuku has been craving to find, he slowly lifted up the paper flaps covering the box, there was another box in the box? But it was more like a secured chest, with a password code.

Izuku sighed, picking locked would waste a lot of time even if he could probably do it in a few minutes. Izuku carefully inspected the metal chest, looking signs for any traps, when he saw none, he stepped on the lock and broke it, not even bother picking it with his lock picking tools. He violently swung the chest open, he really was desperate to find anything tonight. There were average weapons and equipment as expected in the chest, guns, gas masks, knives, etc.. There wasn't much evidence but Izuku still picked up one of the knives and bright it close to himself, the knife was sharp and extreme well made, Izuku would even take it for himself, heck, he probably would. He turned the knife around and small words were carved at the edge of the blade of the knife, immediately, Izuku squinted his eyes to read the words.

"θάν-ατος?? What-?"

What?

Izuku didn't understand the words, it didn't seemed like English or Japanese to him. Izuku groaned, despite the unreadable words on the knife, Izuku put it in his bag, so he could investigate it and it was a well made knife too, he don't see why not steal it from some stupid villains? Then Izuku picked up the other weapons and inspected it carefully, all of them has the same unreadable words on them, it must represented something, perhaps a symbol the villain used as a villain name.

Despite the unknown symbol Izuku knew that these weapons were probably the weapons they planned to use for the mission of killing Eraserhead, smart choice, these were quality weapons and the only reason they got them is they probably figured out Eraserhead's quirk was to erase others quirk, therefore using weapons to attack him directly is probably the best choice.

**Alright I should take these away so I can ruin their plans..**

Even if it is obvious if Izuku takes the weapons away they will know someone broke in, but since Izuku technically already destroyed all the windows, there is no point trying to hide evidence that he was here. Just to make sure, Izuku double checked for any trackers or cameras on the weapons, when none was found, he heaved out a sigh of relief.

Izuku was lifted up the box, he was about to make another run make to his apartment.

Izuku mentally counted down and he took off.

Izuku held the box tightly with one hand, occasionally stabilizing the box with another hand to ensure no evidence drops.

He jumps from one roof to another, hopping as quick as possible, however because he couldn't use both of his hands to support himself, it was hard and he was going a lot slower than usual.

**Alright, I only need to take two more turns and I will-**

Izuku felt extreme heat hitting his back furiously, he rolled to the side of the roof and hit the railing of the roof, he held on the box tight.

Immediately, Izuku shot up and looked up, an enormous figure was seen, the figure's blue eyes flared with anger and the figure glared harshly into Izuku's eyes. Izuku would have flinched but he found himself looking directly back to the pair of flaring blue eyes.

There stood none other than the number two hero, Endeavor. Izuku couldn't deny the fact he was shocked, and damn! Endeavor was incredibly intimidating, but most importantly why would the number two hero be here? Catching some stupid childish vigilante?

Before Izuku could have the time to get up and run a wave of flame was shot to him again, Izuku dodged by crouching as low as possible so the flames would fly right above him, the moment he opened his eyes, another wave of flame was being sent to him already. Out of reflex Izuku threw himself to the other side of the roof and flames burnt his side, crumpling the right sleeve of his costume into burnt fabric as they fell on the floor.

Izuku got up again and started running, ignoring his now burnt right arm, and leaving the box of weapons behind. Izuku attempted jumping to another building but Izuku knew Endeavor despite how much of an ass he is still the number two hero and would not waste any time, the flames would be directed to Izuku if he jump and Izuku wouldn't be able to dodge because he would be in the air. So running away with that method is a no, that means the only option is the fly himself off the roof and cling on pipes in alleyways and swing himself away while efficiently dodging the flames sent by a certain flaming dumpster.

Another trail of flames snapped Izuku out of his train of thoughts, Izuku ran, he used the flames to temporarily blinded himself from Endeavor's sight and he clang on a street sign on the alleyway and started swinging himself away.

As expected of the number two hero, Endeavor figured out where Izuku went almost immediately and chased after him. Izuku wad trying his best not to panic again, he knew very well who he was dealing with, Endeavor was the number two hero, while Izuku? He was just some vigilante who had nothing better to do. Flames managed to hit Izuku's side again.

**Shit! **

Even for someone like Izuku, the pain was still immense, heat burned through Izuku's body. However he had to keep going, he couldn't give up. Izuku needed a plan.

Endeavor's weakness. What was Endeavor's weakness?

An idea sparked, Endeavor was an intelligent man, however all intellectual brains share the same weakness, most of them gets lost in control and becomes a complete idiot when blinded with anger, Izuku knew very well Endeavor was an arrogance bastard with high pride, therefore it would be easy to get him blinded by anger as long as Izuku taunted him enough, and thank to God, it was Izuku's talent.

When Izuku dodged a fireball he opened his mouth.

**The was going to be fun. **

"Whoop~ Wow Endeavor, where cha lookin at?"

He could feel Endeavor's rage rising, well, that was easy.

"You should get some glasses! I heard bad eyesight really affect hero work especially when you are this old, Number two hero~"

Endeavor was definitely raging, his fire were sent sloppily and flaws could be seen.

Izuku noticed how Endeavor 's glare always seems to sharpen whenever the word "number two" was mentioned to his face.

**Gotcha weak point.**

Izuku smirked to himself in sight of his success, he continued.

"Sooo~ number two huh? Must be terrible, never getting a promotion after so many years."

Endeavor groaned loudly, Izuku only found everything more and more interesting.

"Well, honestly I might cry if you get the number one hero spot, after all, nobody wants a dumpster as the top hero, that will just be offensive to us."

Izuku could tell Endeavor was reaching his limit, and not long after he said that, a burst of flame was sent to him,

Izuku silently congratulated himself, everything was going as planned, he just have to take the fire in his advantage to put himself out of Endeavor's sight.

Izuku didn't hesitate for a moment as he dived into the fire and made his turn to another alley, getting himself completely out of sight and sprinted as quickly as he ran back to the roof where Endeavor found him, hoping the box of weapons were still there.

He smirked again when he heard a loud dammit roared from the number two hero.

Izuku ran in such a speedy pace he couldn't landed properly on the roof and rolled across the roof as he landed. Hitting the railing once again. Izuku got up and his eyes darted around, relieved when he spotted the familiar box on the same place, untouched. Izuku made his way to the box and grabbed it, before life decided to fuck with him even more, Izuku ran away all the way back to his apartment, not taking any stops on the way back.

Izuku entered from the same window which he used when he left, his back hit the floor and exhaustion drained him, he was so tired he was unaware of the pool of blood forming under him. When Izuku finally regain his breath and energy, he realized the huge pool of blood that was formed, when realization hit him, the immense pain came haunting back. Izuku was extremely sure he was covered in bruises and burns.

Izuku limped his way to the washroom, where he put he first aid kit, he used the furniture in the room as his support and slowly made his way to the washroom.

Izuku reached for the cupboard and took out the first aid kid, he carefully fixed up his wounds and he was pretty sure he did a terrible job, not like it really mattered to Izuku. Izuku cleaned his wounds and ignored the burning sensation, he collapsed on the couch and his sight was blurry and he felt dizzy until the only thing he saw was a large mist of darkness.

\--

Shouta Aizawa was called to the police station the other day, when he turned open the door he wasn't expect to meet the number two hero, and above that the request he made was unreasonable, Shouta groaned again, he was waiting for the news of the return of the number two hero.

_"What?"_

_Shouta mustered out in shock, Todoroki Enji, Also known as the Number Two hero, Endeavor was suggesting to take on Mugen's case, Mugen, who was just some vigilante. Sure the reward to catching Mugen is huge, but Shouta was more than sure that Endeavor would earn at least twice more of that amount everyday. _

_"I said I want to take on the case for Mugen, Eraserhead, will there be any problem?"_

_Shouta didn't know what to say for once, he really wasn't expecting this to come at all, he couldn't bring himself to reply, Shouta would be lying if he said would not like to continue the investigation of Mugen himself, after all it had been years, it will be frustrating if he was forced to give the case up due to some hero snatching it away from him. However Shouta couldn't bring himself to muster a reply. Shouta found himself speechless, which is also the reason why Shouta is grateful when Naomasa decided to butt in._

_"Endeavor, may I ask why would you like to take on this case? Is there a specific reason, we can't simply just pass on the case to you because you are the number two hero."_

_Endeavor looked upset with the response he got, he was obviously expecting them to agree immediately because he was the number two hero._

_"I am the one requesting here, I would like to take on the case because the vigilante has been running for years and nobody had caught him, obviously the reason behind this was because you guys aren't doing a good enough job."_

_Shouta had to try hard not to roll his eyes, this man had a lot of arrogance in him and they were getting close to finding another piece of evidence to catching Mugen too. He saw absolutely no reason to just give up their hard work to this number two hero. _

_"Endeavor, I am afraid that is not a valid reaso-"_

_"I said I am the one volunteering here! You have **no right **to talk back to me! It is honestly just because you heroes are not doing a good enough job and it piss me the fuck off! Which is why I **will **take this case in my hands!"_

_Shouta annoyingly glanced at Naomasa with an expression that makes him look so done. Naomasa just gave a nervous shrug._

_"We apologize, Endeavor, however we-",_

_"Enough excuses! I am taking this case and it is final!"_

_Shouta thought the number two hero looked like a child throwing a childish tantrum over games, in other words, he thought the hero looked stupid, but Shouta kept all his negative comments about the hero to himself, he didn't want to further anger the already pissed off Endeavor._

_Naomasa sighed, he always knew that the number two hero had a very bad temper and there is probably no way to convince the raging man right now._

_"Alright... We will let you take the case."_

_Shouta eyes widened in shock, was Naomasa really willing to give away their years of hardwork to a hero who have **never** contributed anything to this case before? Technically Naomasa will most likely still be working on this case even if the pro hero in charge was changed, but honestly, given how demanding Endeavor was, he would probably demand to change another detective too because they had made a bad impression on him. However before Shouta could protest against the statement, Naomasa spoke again._

_"Under one condition."_

_Endeavor didn't even bother holding back his groan, he was getting annoyed at this detective, afterall he was the number two hero offering to take the job and make their lives easier, they aren't even slightly grateful for that!_

_Endeavor rolled his eyes and he gruffed out._

_"What."_

_"If you are unable to pick up any information on Mugen for this night, the offer will be cancelled."_

_Shouta can feel his shoulders releasing the tension he had unconsciously held ever since Endeavour offered to take over the case. Endeavor on the other side was fuming with rage, he wanted to scream at the detective, but he knew he would ruin all his chances if he did that, which was why he frustratingly kept silent._

_Upon seeing Endeavor's frustrated expression, Naomasa smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by the number two hero, and only enraged Endeavor more, while the detective have already knew the outcome of this, Endeavor would never be able to find any information of Mugen in one night, in other words, it is impossible for Endeavor to overtake this job._

_"Alright, this is settled then, Endeavor, come back tomorrow, if you are unable to meet the requirements, then it will be clear that you are not doing any better job than me and Aizawa are. Have a nice day."_

_Endeavor tched childishly and stomped out of the room, slamming the door open. Shouta observed the retreating back of the enraged man, before his attention drifted back to the detective._

_"Endeavor really can be stubborn huh? His request was unreasonable anyways."_

_Shouta agreed, they had worked so hard and invested loads of time in this case, even if the number two hero was in fact better than Shouta by a lot of times in terms of combating skills, Mugen will just find ways to turn the tables around and manage to get away with his little tricks, it was pointless, they had gotten several high ranked pro heros such as Best jeanist and Hawks to help before and none of them were even closed to catching Mugen._

_"Anyways, let's just wait for the results, shall we?"_

_Shouta nodded again and he waved at the detective before leaving the detective's office._

Shouta tapped on his table, annoyed at the memory and for most of the part, he was just annoyed at how Endeavor was acting. That was when Nemuri and Hizashi decided to annoy him.

"Shouta~ Shouta~ What has gotten you so angry early in the morning, you grumpy cat?"

Nemuri chanted his name as she leaned over to his table. Shouts groaned, he really didn't want to deal with annoying people this early in the morning, especially when he is in a shitty mood.

"Is it the students' grades that are pissing you off?"

Hizashi leaned over to Shouta and glanced at the paper works Shouta had on his table, he saw As and Bs so he didn't think that was the reason, however he knew Shouta's expectation can go very high sometimes. But after heeding Shouta's sigh, he decided that was probably not the case.

"Mugen?"

Hizashi took another guess, after all it was always the vigilante or the students that kept his husband annoyed.

"Kind of."

Nemuri and Hizashi glanced at each other, and they asked together.

"What did Mugen do again?"

Shouta groaned, he slammed his back against his chair and his whole form sank in his chair comfortably.

"Just indirectly related to Mugen, most of the part doesn't involve him."

Hizashi and Nemuri both shot him a confused glance, there was usually only complaints about Mugen being annoying or being a little shit again, which was usually not that serious and most of the time they just laugh it off.

Shouta sighed again, before explaining further into the situation.

"Just some pro hero who want to take over the case, they were very... Demanding."

Shouta cut Nemuri and Hizashi off before they could even ask who, their expressions says it all.

"I am not allowed to reveal the name, at least I don't think I am."

Hizashi and Nemuri leaned back again, before Hizashi asked further.

"So, they got permission?"

"Not really, if they are able to get any information of Mugen within last night, they will take over though."

Hizashi let out a casual laugh and pat his husband on the back.

"Don't worry Shouta! After so many years you guys are still not able to find any information, why would some random pro hero do?"

"That is not the point, their attitude just annoy me, and the fact I can't say shit about it unless I have a death wish."

"Woah, sounds tough."

"Yeah."

Shouta always had a sharp eye for attitude problems, he absolutely cannot stand any cancerous attitudes, it simply pisses him off to know that he live in a society with those kind of humans, especially if that person is a pro hero, it is kind of like an insult to all the pro heroes, moreover, that person is Endeavor, the number two pro hero, he can't believe a person with attitude like that can become nunber two. And it continues, it pisses him off more when he knows that he can't actually do shit about it, and he is only able to stay back and resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Hizashi only laughed nervously beside Shouta, before he remembered that he had a class to teach early in the morning, he quickly said his goodbyes to Nemuri and Shouta in which Shouta didn't reply and Nemuri gave a friendly wave. Later, Nemuri left for class too, leaving Shouta alone with his thoughts.

\--

Izuku snapped up awake when the morning sunshine shone directly in his eyes, he immediately got up and looked around, when he realized he was just in his apartment and possibly passed out on the couch, another round of immense pain burnt his whole back and he collapsed again.

Izuku groaned as he slowly got up, the pain was far worse than yesterday, Endeavor's hell flames sure was something else, Hisashi's flames could never match Endeavor's, comparing to Endeavor, Hisashi's flames was nothing but trash. Izuku limped around his apartment, using his furniture as support as he walked to his phone and picked it up.

**5:20 am**

It showed, and on his notifications, his student had sent him a couple of messages. Izuku mentally scolded himself for being late when he threatened to kill the other if they were late, even if he has a valid reason, punctuality was still very important. Izuku texted Hitoshi fingers with trembling fingers.

**Hitoshi Shinsou****:**

**Midoriya-sensei, where are u?**

**_-Recieved 5:03 am_**

**Hitoshi Shinsou****:**

**Midoriya-sensei? Are u ok?**

**_-Recieved 5:08 am_**

**Hitoshi Shinsou:**

**Hello? I am still waiting...**

**_-Recieved 5:12 am_**

**Hitoshi Shinsou - 2 Missed calls**

**\- 5:13 am**

**Hitoshi Shinsou:**

**I am very concerned, please**

**reply soon, I am still waiting.**

**-_Received 5:14 am_**

Izuku face palmed, good fucking job, Izuku, you have successfully worried your student, and you were supposed to be the more mature one too.

Even if they were the same age. Izuku replied.

**Me:**

**Shinsou-kun I apologize, something**

**came up, I will get to the beach as**

**quickly as possible.**

**_-Sent 5:21 am_**

When Hitoshi's phone dinged, Hitoshi immediately rushed over to check the messages and was relieved when he saw his Mentor's reply, he almost thought something happened to Midoriya-sensei and that he was half dead or something. Without further hesitation Hitoshi replied.

**Hitoshi Shinsou:**

**Alright, I am glad u r ok. It is k**

**_-Sent 5:21 am_**

Izuku rushed to get in his attire and he ignored the pain that burnt in his whole body in every step he took, he ran as quickly as possible and rushed his way to the beach.

Hitoshi grinned and waved at his mentor when he saw Izuku running towards the beach. As expected Izuku didn't wave back, when Izuku arrived, he was, panting, which was rare, Hitoshi almost never saw Izuku panted over a sprint before. However what concerned Hitoshi even more was the state his mentor was in.

"Midoriya.. Sensei?"

Izuku couldn't hold the pain anymore, he fought to stand up straight and act as if he was completely fine however he failed and collapsed on the floor while breathing weakly. Hitoshi rushed over the Izuku and looked at him with a concerned stare.

"Sensei?"

Izuku groaned, he hadn't felt so terrible in years, the burnt Endeavor gave him was no joke. Hitoshi supported Izuku up and led him to a log before asking further questions.

"Midoriya-sensei what is wrong?"

"Just some random hero from yesterday."

Hitoshi gaped, why would a hero do something like this, I mean sure Mugen is a criminal but still, isn't this going a bit too far-?

"You are covered in burns?!"

Izuku grumbled, he could barely move without being in pain but he really didn't care much, he just leave it until it was healed.

"You didn't even treat it properly."

Izuku looked into his student's concerned eyes with a deadpan expression, not giving a single shit.

"Sensei... Please take care of yourself."

Izuku stayed deadpanned, he really didn't give any shit.

"Sensei.."

Hitoshi asked pleadingly while staring at Izuku's eyes with a soft expression. Izuku looked away, he felt a little guilty, but his inner self was still protesting.

"You know what sensei? I am bringing you to my home and treating your wounds you will die like thi-"

"No."

Izuku cut him off and unexpectedly his pupil agrued back.

"_Yes."_

Izuku tched and before he could walk away. Hitoshi grabbed his wrist tightly and Izuku could feel the burning pain roaring up again.

"I am not watching you die, you can barely even walk!"

Izuku swang Hitoshi's hand away as he hissed in pain and stanced himself defensively.

"I am fine, I _will_ be fine in a few days."

Hitoshi was starting to get annoyed with his mentor's stubborn actions. He argued further, with a more demanding voice.

"No you are not! You collapsed when you came here!"

"Yes I am, it is not that bad."

"**Midoriya-sensei, I am sorry but shut up and follow me home.**"

And with that Izuku trailed behind Hitoshi like an obedient puppy but with an extremely annoyed expression, Hitoshi knew that Midoriya-sensei will hate him for this but to Hitoshi, this was way better than watching his mentor slowly dying and not being able to help.

This was just another way of how Hitoshi repays others.

**Phew... ._. That was idk eh. But anyways.**

**To the person who told me about the optical nerves thing and organs about the eye,**

**I am extremely sorry, I am quite retarded and stupid when it comes to science thank you for telling me about that problem I will immediately change it, I am really really really sorry for burning your eyes with my retardation--thank you for telling me again.**

**Have a nice day or night as usual. **


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

Darkness emerged the endless void, no one but the statue of a young boy was seen, the void was filled with emptiness and aloof loneliness spread across the endless abyss. Nothing but the whispers of silence were heard. Carefully, the young boy stepped into the darkness, cautious with every step he took.

The young boy wandered aimlessly in the void, everywhere he walked, he was only met with darkness. The boy's pace quickened when he had slowly came to realisation that he was going nowhere in the abyss of darkness, heavy gasps broke through the silence, the young boy jerked his head around desperately, his eyes darted around the empty pitch of black rapidly, praying to find anything , however to his disappointment he could see nothing in sight exception for the hollow darkness.

The boy's breathing heaved as he slowly take another step forward, only to be met with the same nothingness, the boy sprinted ahead into nothingness, as panick rose up to him rapidly, he gasped harshly repeatedly between desperate broken sobs, his pace quickened until his limps were unable to catch up with his movements, his steps went sloppier with eavh step he took, as he finally tripped on his own feet and fell into the darkness.

Barely, the young boy managed to catch himself before his face land straight on the mysterious black. His body bent down in an awkward position as he silently gasped for air, nervous sweat trailing down his cheeks, lingering at the edge of his chin. Before he regain consciousness and jerked his head up again, glancing at every direction, only to find himself in no longer the void, but in suffocating black mist. Feeling completely lost, the young teen slowly reached out his hands and grasped nothing particular, the dark mist slowly approached the teen as it finally grasped the teen and swallowed him into the abyss of sorrow.

Izuku Midoriya struggled desperately as claws of darkness pulled him down again and again, his restraint to the firm hold of the claws were meaningless. Tears brimmed his eyes and choked sobs were released one after another. Deep claws held Izuku as he slowly sank into unconsciousness.

Hitoshi Shinso was currently in his room, catching his breath over carrying his mentor home halfway, his mentor has fainted when he was trailing Hitoshi home. Hitoshi assumed the reason was exhaustion. His mentor, despite being little, was extremely heavy, Hitoshi assumed that it was because of his muscles.

Leaving that point aside, Hitoshi observed this injured form of his mentor, unknowingly, anger rose up to him as he observed the heavy burns scattering across

Midoriya-sensei , it was truly unbelievable that the number two hero would do something as cruel as this to a mere vigilante who was just trying to help improve the city. He understood that Midoriya-sensei was a criminal after all but going so far is just terrible. He thought that the first priority of being a hero to save people, no matter who that person is.

Hitoshi was not stupid, he knew that heroes tend to reduce the damage done to villains as much as possible when they fight them, it was only logical for heroes to do that because despite villains being evil scumbags, they are still human, and as heroes, their duty is to save everyone, Hitoshi just guessed that everyone includes criminals and villains. Hitoshi heaved a sigh as he went to the search of the first aid kit.

Izuku felt his eye slowly opening. Slowly, Izuku got up, his arms supporting his shaking legs in the process, forgetting about why or how he was here until memories came running in fuzzily. However he couldn't find himself in the mysterious abyss of darkness but in somewhere familiar. Izuku gaped when he realised where he was in.

He was in the same place as where he had overheard the villain's conversation. Before Izuku's mind could generate any thoughts , a loud glass shattering sound interruped. Two familiar figures came rushing in and landed perfectly on the ground. A blur of black and a bush of flames dashed by, Izuku immediately recognised the new comers. Breathlessly, he muttered.

"Eraser.. head."

Izuku was shocked when he was ignored, it was as if he wasn't there at all. He took another glance at the two pro hero, Eraserhead and Endeavor, only to see that none of the heroes recognised him enough to even spare him a glance. Barely keeping his stance, with a shaky breath he cried out.

"Eraserhead! Can you hear me?"

Both of the pro heroes' attention snapped towards Izuku's direction, a weak sigh of relief was gasped out from none other than the curly haired teen, Izuku wasted no more time, immediately, he find himself attempting to spout out words, only to end up in failure, he panicked harder, as he looked up again, he was met with two pairs of eyes, flaring with anger and hatred.

E-eh?

Izuku was shocked, shocked and absolutely terrified, why were the both heroes glaring dead at him. As Izuku proceeds to try to comprehend the situation, the two heroes have gotten into their fighting stance, Eraserhead's hair and scarf started floating, Endeavor's flames were roaring up angrily through his entire body.

Izuku stared at the heroes in horror, he was absolutely shocked and speechless. Both heroes wasted no time, in a short second, they charged at Izuku with frightening speed.

Izuku braced himself immediately and shut his eyes closed, awaiting for the strong impact to land on him.

Crash

Izuku awkwardly stood there, there was no impact. How is that possible? Is Izuku so dead he can't even feel pain now?

Slowly yet daringly, Izuku opened his eye lids, only to be met with the familiar scenario, the heroes were no where to be seen. Izuku was extremely confused, he was sure the heroes had jumped in to attack him. Izuku was about to turn around and check his surroundings. Only to be frozen in place.

A new voice of laughter, errupted across the silence. It was quiet, yet dangerous. Izuku was terrified, he was terrified that when he turned around, the laughter might be belong to none other than the mysterious insomniac Hero. Another loud bang was heard, Izuku turned around, he saw something, a horribly twisted scenario, even worse than what he had imagined.

Eraserhead wasn't laughing creepily, it wasnt Eraserhead, Eraserhead was just frozen on ground, in the same situation as Izuku, it was someone else, a white masked man with a black coat.

That was all, the black coated man was standing over Todoroki Enji, the number two hero.

Endeavor, the man with the power that could possibly rival All Might's

was lying on the ground with an absolutely wrecked broken form, blood of the flaming hero pooled heavily as blood ran out uncontrollably. His arm was twisted and his neck broke, his head was turned into an uncomfortable angle.

The masked man sat over his body as if it was some comfortable couch, chirping cheerfully as he swang his legs forward and back, seemingly to enjoy Eraserhead's shocked and horrified expression.

"The next, is you."

A finger was lifted towards Eraser.

Before Izuku could shift his head toward Eraserhead, the white masked man already had him pinned on the ground, cracking his skull into half as blood ran out quicker than ever.

Izuku couldn't feel his legs, Izuku wanted to scream, wanted to save Eraserhead.

The masked man laughed fiercely, laughter enroared repeatedly.

Izuku wanted to cry.

The villain vigorously swang Eraserhead's head on the ground, breaking his jaw and injuring his skull further

Izuku was frozen in place, he tried scream, only to end up in choking at words one after another.

The black cloaked villain stabbed a sword into Eraserhead's waist, slowly allowing it to sink into his body, crashing through the organs, destroying his insides as his maniac laughter raised, joining in Eraserhead's ear piercing screams of pain and suffering.

Izuku, wanted to hold a stop, but he was frozen in place, he was failing himself, he couldn't move an inch.

The black villain violently threw Eraserhead's body over to Endeavor's. Both heroes clashed together as Eraderhead choked out more blood, before fading into darkness.

Izuku stood there as fat ugly tears streamed down uncontrollably, frustration built up and heaved down his heart and guilt ate his existence up. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't even move, he couldn't help, he failed in the only thing he was able to do, he was useless.

With another blink of tears, the villain was gone, Black surrounded Izuku, he was back, again in the void of nothingness.

Hitoshi watched the tensing form of his mentor, he was getting worried second by second, Midoriya-sensei was sweating heavily. Hitoshi has been trying to wake him up for a long while, but no signs of awakening from the unconscious man was seen. Until a small tear slipped through his eyes, the man shot up awake.

"Midoriya-sensei!"

Hitoshi shouted in relief, a grin spreaded across his face widely, he was simply glad that his mentor who seemed to have a terrible nightmare was finally awake.

Izuku immediately scanned his surroundings, he was still breathing heavily and the fact that he was not in a place he recognized didn't help.

"What?"

Izuku eyes finally landed on his student. He immediately calmed down, seeing a familiar face.

"Thank God you are awake!"

"What?"

"You fell unconscious when I was carrying you home! You don't remember?"

Izuku memory was still fuzzy and his head is still uncleared, after the intense trail of emotions, he couldn't really think straight. Softy, Izuku replied, a pinch of tiredness lingering on his tone.

"Sorry, no.."

Hitoshi was taken aback. He expected the man to go mad and start yelling at him, the fact his mentor actually apologised and spoke in such a low voice, was honestly, shocking.

"Oh- Uh. Umm.. you were badly injured so i took you to my home to heal you. You fell unconscious on the way though."

"Oh.."

Izuku awkwardly stared at Hitoshi, before realising his disguise is off. Forgetting about being exposed, he was shirtless, and his scars were exposed, from those from yesterday, to those in the past. He couldn't help but feel pathetic and armorless, he really was not used to anyone seeing him like this. He glared at Hitoshi so harshly that Hitoshi physically flinched.

"Oh, um, sorry for taking off your disguise."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, before scanning his own scars, from those from his childhood to those made by Endeavor. Different colours of burn scars were seen, if they were displayed in more multiple shades of soothing colours, it could even be called as an artwork. Unknowingly, Izuku has went through a recap of how he got every scar, his gaze softening in sadness.

"Midoriya.. sensei?"

"What?"

"I am really sorr-"

"That is not the point!"

Subconsciously, Izuku snapped at Hitoshi, breaking off his apology. Hitoshi jumped back in shock and sank in his chair, making himself as small as possible, guilt spreading around him ever more.

Izuku sighed, he was just tired.

"Just, dont mind it, alright?"

Hitoshi unsurely nodded, before remembering what he was supposed to do.

"A-ah right, you must be hungry, um, let me get you some food."

Before Izuku could protest, Hitoshi ran out of his room, and Izuku let out a exaperated sigh.

Izuku went back to recalling his dream, he was certain that the place where the dream took place is the place where he had seen the villains. The setting was completely the same and there is no way he was mistakened, perhaps the dream was a warning to Izuku, warning for everyone about the incident. Perhaps the dream wasn't just a dream, perhaps it was a reality in the future.

Negative thoughts spun around Izuku's head, and he only felt worse recalling how he stood there, frozen at the scene of two heroes getting completely trashed by a black cloaked man. The overwhelming amount of guilt and frustration was still new, and it is only overtaking his emotions more, eating him up more, shattering his heart, piece by piece.

Perhaps, if the dream really was a reality in the future, should he warn the heroes of what will happen? What if they don't listen to him, what if it was just a stupid dream?

Izuku shook his head, he was just afraid of standing there, being frozen in place again, he was just scared of not being able to do anything again, he was just making excuses for himself to not tell them when he shouldn't be, he can't be a coward again, he needed to stop being a useless cunt, stop making excuses to run away from his miserable failure.

Building up courage, Izuku mailed Detective Naomasa, describing the scenario seen in the dream perfectly.

Aizawa Shouta was finally done with his first class. Just as he was making his way through the hallway, back into the staffroom, his phone buzzed. Tsking in annoyance, Shouta grabbed his phone out violently and saw a notification of a message from none other than Detective Tsukauchi.

A small hint of interest perked up in Shouta's head. Clicking in the message, was a screen shot of an email sent by not just anyone, but Mugen himself. There were also images of some weapons and a location.

Shouta sped his way to the staff room, he was going to settle down properly before reading the message, just in case it was something important.

When Shouta has settled down, he clicked his phone again, and read the mail that Mugen had sent Naomasa.

Nightmare?

A warning that God had sent them, according to Mugen was what he thought the nightmare was about. He had placed enough proof of what he had found in the past few days too, enough to make Mugen himself believe it might be true that it was a warning, at least.

However, Aizawa Shouta himself was a man of logics and rationality. To him, having to put a guard up just because of a nightmare is ridiculous. Besides, everyone has days with nightmares, it wasn't like it was rare or anything like that, if it is merely just Mugen being worried about Shouta's safety, that is most likely just the worst case scenario in Mugen's imagination.

Without a second thought, Shouta replied that it was irrelevant and most likely useless.

Shrugging the thought about the email off, Shouta continued on marking his student's quiz, sighing in dissapointment at their terrible performance as a harsh "F" was written on the sheet of paper.

Hitoshi and Izuku ate in awkward silence, none of them willing the start a conversation after the encounter of Izuku's anger outburst. Hitoshi fitted uncomfortably in his sit. While Izuku just tried to ignore his pupil's discomfort and the obvious awkwardness.

Hitoshi subconsciously started watching the droplets of water from the tap dripping on the sink, forming a small puddle of water while Hitoshi counted every single droplet of water that fell. The afternoon sun shone through the windows into the apartment, giving in warmth to the cold tension. Binding light broke through and harshly shone on Izuku's back, as he tsked in annoyance. Izuku personally doesn't like the light, he would prefer a cooler environment to relax in.

The awkwardness between both teenagers were getting nowhere until Hitoshi finally broke the ice between them.

"Midoriya-Sensei. Uh, do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

Hitoshi asked in a hesitant tone as he fidgetted with the hem of his shirt. Izuku dropped his food, he wondered, should he talk about it? Won't Hitoshi thinks it is stupid?Irrelevant? Irrational for him to get so traumatized

* * *

Hello. Uh, I didnt have the motivation to continue this. Please forgive me. i am not surr will i continue.

um. yeah.


	10. sorry

i have come to realised all my characters are way too out of the characters, i have made millions of mistake in those previous chapter, therefore this will be discontinued, i might work on a new story with a better storyline and way more developed character, I am sorry.


End file.
